Discontinued - Demons May Cry
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Attention, this story is not for kids / Natsu and Erza escaped from Tower of Heaven and trained themselves. Everyone looked at Natsu like he is an emotionless monster but Natsu was confident until the day comes and wipes his newly forming feelings, the day when an accident occurs and they ended up in Magician Academy's infirmary. (No pairing - No Spoiler)
1. Chapter Zero : Awakening

**.**

 **Demons May Cry – A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Zero: Awakening**

…

Is there a hell on Earthland? A land pitched in the darkness, yet surrounded by hottest of flames. Flames of the deepest scarlet that hold so much power, yet give no light through the darkness.

Does such a place truly exist? Yes, there is such a place.

This hell on Earthland is ironically named, Tower of Heaven.

…

Imprisoned poor people and children were forced to work in there as slaves. They were barely alive in the hellish conditions. No one saw the master of the tower but they all had a purpose, resurrecting black wizard Zeref. A wizard who could bring peace and freedom to the world. At least, that is what they were told to believe. Our story begins here…

…

 **In a Cell**

The cell was not too big but big enough to contain an old man and several children. This cell was stranger than others. It's more like a house than the other cells which covers a family. Slaves were connected to each other with love and respect. A familiar voice heard throughout the place.

"Jellal Nii-san, I am hungry!" Sho yelled his voice echoing throughout the cell while he rubbed his own belly. A blue haired boy who is named Jellal made his way to him and tossed a piece of bread to him.

"Eat this until we get some more." He said with a smile. The 7-year old grinned and began to eat the bread quickly.

"Thank you!"

Everyone laughed at his behavior except Erza. She was worried about Jellal's own health.

"You are not eating well Jellal, you're gonna be sick." The scarlet haired girl said. Jellal grinned at her.

"Don't worry Erza, I am okay." He said but Erza wasn't satisfied with his answer, she light-heartedly glared at him. Even still it was a scary glare to everyone in the cell. Jellal was sweating like crazy in fear but it didn't take too much for something else to take his attention away from the glare.

Suddenly the cell door opened with a rumble and guards entered inside. They sent angry looks at the slaves. One of them was holding a child who was flailing trying to escape from the guard's grasp.

The child bit the guard's hand and the guardian threw the child to the hard old stone floor like a bag of potatoes. A suffering moan was heard from the child's lips.

"You bastard" The guard roared his voice causing all the slaves on the floor to freeze. The boy who was just thrown to the ground recovered himself fairly quickly and dashed towards the guards without a moment of hesitation before releasing a battle roar, everyone in cell watched him with wide eyes.

11 years old child tried to kick the guard who threw him but he was countered with a punch to his own face. The force of the punch launched him into the back wall. The children in the cell gasped as the guards burst in laughter.

"Hahah, know your place slave!" One of them yelled in pure arrogance. The poor child slowly fell to ground unmoving as Jellal ran towards him. He caught the boy before he completely hit the ground.

"Hang on!" Jellal said with a worried face. The other boy didn't even pass Jellal a look, as he raised his face hardly and locked his onyx eyes on the guards.

"K-ill" He tried to say but blood was pouring from his lips making his words garbled and not understandable. A guard raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

A devilish smile formed on the child's face. With the blood covering his lips give the cell a sense of dark foreboding. Despite his childless, the guard elt fear in the depths of his heart. Of course, he didn't show it.

"I will kill you all!" The child roared, his voice was compatible with his face, full of hate. The guard sent an annoyed look to him and prepared a magic attack in his hand. Old man Rob noticed this and made his way to them quickly. He stood between the boy and the guard.

"I guess, this is not necessary. He can't work with a half-dead body right?" He said to the guard. The guard stepped back for a moment.

"Tch."

He was right. They all exited from the cell and locked the door behind them. Everyone watched them until they disappeared in the shadows at the end of the hall. Eventually, they couldn't even hear the footsteps.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Jellal asked as Erza and the children ran to the newcomer but no answer ever came, he had lost consciousness in Jellal's arms. Erza and Jellal slowly laid the child to the ground.

Erza looked at the boy who seem to be around her age. His shirt was missing and his upper body was covered with bruises and deep scars. Erza extended out a hand and touched one of them, which caused a groan of pain from the boy. Erza immediately pulled back her hand with a gasp.

"Is Nii-san okay?" Milliana asked concerned.

Jellal was thinking of finding a way to heal him but there wasn't a healing tool in the cell. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, as that was nothing they can do for the boy.

"Yeah, I hope," Jellal replied the others were just as worried about the new boy. Erza raised her face and looked at the face of the boy. His eyes were already closed, and his face was suffering from the effects of his wounds. Erza looked at his pink hair, it was a strange and unique color.

She extended a hand to boy's lips to wipe the blood but found there was no blood and his lip was barely healed. Erza's eyes widened and turned her face to Rob as she pointed at the new boy with her finger.

"Jii-san his lip is healing too fast!" She yelled in worry and wonder. Rob nodded and closed his eyes. He was expecting this question.

"He has a magic container in his body, I can sense it. He probably doesn't even know about it." He replied with a wise voice. Erza and the others listened to him with shocked faces.

"Magic…" Erza whispered in shock. Jellal stood up and raised his hands to air. 'Now he can heal and join our forces.'

"Now, we have more power. We will get out of here!" He roared. The other one's smiled, some of them even cheered for him. Leaving this place was their dream…

…

After several hours,

The pink haired boy began to stir in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes hardly. Soon, his blurry vision disappeared and he forcefully sat himself up. He looked around with blank looks. He couldn't remember what happened before he fell asleep.

"Oh, you're awake," Jellal said and approached to him. The boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The blue haired boy was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Jellal smiled at him. Other took their position next to him like soldiers in an army.

"I am Jellal!"

"Milliana!"

"Sho."

"Simon."

"Erza…"

The pink haired boy suddenly stood up despite his wounds. A huge grin appeared on his face and he pointed his chest with his thumb.

"I am Natsu, nice to meet ya!" he said. They giggled at his sudden strange behavior. Rob noticed them and made his way to there.

"Hi there my boy, why are you here?" He asked. Natsu heard his voice and turned to him. He saw the old man walking towards him.

"Oh, an old man." He raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Some people killed my father and mother and after several weeks those guards brought me here." He said with a smirk. Children gasped as Rob began to study him. It was an extremely sad story but the boy was smirking like nothing happened.

"Why are you grinning? Aren't you upset about your parents." Erza asked to him. Natsu put his finger to his nose and sent a confused look to Erza. He couldn't understand what red head trying to say. Why would he be upset?

"Upset? Why?" He asked innocently. Erza stepped back as she looked at Natsu's eyes more carefully, they were so dull despite his smirk. Rob began to worry about pink haired boy's sanity.

"Oi Jellal is there anything to eat?" Natsu asked with a wondering face. He was too hungry. Jellal sighed in defeat.

"Nope. Sho ate our last bread." He replied. Natsu locked his eyes with the little boy named 'Sho' and made his way to him. He stood in front of him then leaned towards him so they were at the same level.

"Spew it" Natsu ordered. Sho stepped back with confusion.

"EEH?" Poor child cried. Jellal approached them and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu felt his hand and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Don't be insane Natsu. He can't spew it and you can't eat it…" He said. Natsu sent a confused look to him but he soon understood the problem.

"Hmm, I see." He simply replied. Everyone facepalmed and Natsu stood up and made his way to bars with slow steps.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Erza asked in confusion. Nothing about this young boy was normal. Natsu sent a grin to her over his shoulder.

"I want to get out." He replied. Erza facepalmed again, he really was a strange boy. What is next is he going to break the bars apart with his bare hands?

Natsu stood in front of the bars. He placed his hands on it and tried separate the bars with raw power but he failed of course. He tried again and again for a while. He was really dedicated to getting out of this place.

After this, Natsu sent a last look to bars before he began to punch the bars with high speeds. A metallic sound echoed throughout the cell with each punch Natsu launched.

"Natsu stop it!" Erza and Jellal ran to him and tried to catch his arms but Natsu pushed them back while he was still punching. Erza fell on her butt.

Blood began to pour from his hands before a Crack! sound was heard from it.

Rob stood up and raised his hand to Natsu. A magic circle appeared on Natsu before he fell to the ground, completely unconsciousness. At least he would now stop trying to break the bars.

Rob walked towards him and looked at his bloody hands and broken wrists. The children began to worry about him.

"What's wrong with him?" Jellal asked as children formed a crowd around Natsu. Erza stood up and did the same.

"He lost consciousness with my magic but that's not the problem," Rob said with a low voice. Erza sat on her knees next to Natsu.

"He is losing his sanity. I put him to sleep on the edge of craziness " He said. Everyone's eyes widened and Erza looked down to Natsu's suffering face. They couldn't say anything until Jellal opened his mouth.

"Why this is happening to him?" He asked. Rob sent an understanding look to him.

"Probably a trauma, maybe his parents' death, but I don't know for sure. Whatever it is, though the pain he is currently experiencing is probably nothing in comparison." He replied. Erza felt upset for him, she took his head and placed it on her lap and locked her eyes to his slowly healing hands.

…

The next day, Erza opened her eyes and stretched her upper body. She felt a pain in her back, she noticed that she fell asleep in a bad posture. She tried to stand up but found there was a weight on her lap. Natsu was still sleeping on her lap, wait still sleeping?

Erza quickly placed Natsu's head to the floor and leaned to him. She was worried because he was asleep for a long time. She placed her ear on his chest and began to listen.

Heartbeat?

She couldn't hear anything from his chest, his heart was not beating. She suddenly pulled her head from him. She gasped in worry as she looked around but everyone was sleeping and she was quickly becoming extremely panicked.

"Natsu!" She called as she began to rapidly and harshly shake the boy from his shoulders. Tears began to pour from her eyes, her new friend seemed dead. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He looked up and ignored the quickly forming headache.

"What's wrong red hair?" He asked when he was calmly rubbing his sleepy eyes totally unfazed by the fact of having no heartbeat. Erza's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just saw. There were still tears in her eyes.

"Your heart wasn't bea-ting," She said hardly, she was extremely worried about him. Natsu sent an understanding look to her.

"Oh, my heart stopped about one month ago. I guess..." He replied with an unconcerned voice. Erza waited for a moment and she let out a scream. Her eyes were full of both worry and remaining tears.

"WHAT!" Fortunately, nobody woke up somehow.

Natsu sat back and looked at her in the eyes. He felt an uneasy feeling in his dead heart. He extended a hand to her eyes and wiped the tears kindly. He couldn't name this feeling but he felt a desire to comfort her. He didn't want her to cry. He managed to say something through his own confusion.

"It's okay red hair. It's not hurting me anymore." He said with a warm smile. Erza couldn't help but replied his smile with another smile. She couldn't help but wonder what's wrong with his body.

"How can you still alive without a beating heart?" She asked. Natsu put a finger on his head.

"I can't remember completely, I just remember some men surrounding me in a dark room. Probably they did this to me." He replied. Erza's worry increased. 'What kind of life did you live?'

Natsu stood up with a blank look, he extended a hand to Erza and she took hold of it. Natsu pulled her up.

"And stop calling me 'Red Hair'. My name is Erza you know." She said with an annoyed look. Natsu chuckled as he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Hai Hai, whatever you say, Red Hair." He said with a grin. Erza lightly glared at him but couldn't feel angry at him for long if at all.

…

 **One month Later**

Erza, Jellal, and the other children began to see Natsu as a friend in the past one month. Natsu was a strange boy, he had managed to surprise them every day with his awkward behavior. He couldn't remember his surname, he was too childish despite his age. He was then also sometimes silent, and sometimes excited.

…

Today something happened. It was time, for the world to experience the truth.

…

The children and Rob formed a crowd in the cell except for Natsu. He was sitting in the corner of the cell. He was in one of his silent moods.

"Is everything ready Erza?" Jellal asked. Erza smiled at him as she showed the keys of the cell. Jellal smirked and he made his way to Natsu.

"Natsu did you understand the plan?" Jellal asked. Natsu raised his face and looked at him.

"What plan?" He asked in confusion. Jellal sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Come on, I told you five times…" He said. Natsu quickly stood up.

"Oh that plan, okay!" He replied smiling. The crowd stood in front of the bars, there were pickaxes in their hands. Finally, Erza put the key to the lock and the door opened. A Cell Guard heard the noise and stood up.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Natsu and Jellal ran to him and they quickly beat him. Natsu smirked while Jellal waved to other ones. The crowd noticed the sign and made their way to the stairs quietly. Natsu and Jellal followed them with quickened steps.

After a while, they heard some footsteps. They were expecting this but this was too early. Rob stopped the crowd with a hand sign.

"They are coming!" Sho cried. Jellal held his wrist as Erza did the same for Milliana. Natsu ran out randomly with his smiling face. Guardians appeared behind them, they were trying to catch them up with swords in their hands.

"Stop there!" One of the guards yelled but he couldn't get an answer. The Children were running for their freedom with maximum speed. Suddenly a group of guards appeared in front of the leaks but they were not ordinary guardians they were wizards.

Jellal stepped forward with a protective posture. He heard a voice like a battle roar and turned around. Natsu was running to guards with a pickaxe in his hand. He didn't think about anything, what plan, what freedom. Just kill them all.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called but Natsu didn't reply. Natsu slashed his pickaxe which was blocked easily by the wizard guardians. A guard pulled out his sword and slashed it to Natsu. Natsu tried to block the attack but he wasn't strong enough. The attack connected and his pickaxe flew away.

"Natsu!" Rob yelled with worry. He couldn't understand what Natsu trying to do.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he ran to the guardian. In a second, the guardian pulled his sword back and stabbed it at Natsu's abdomen. Natsu's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal in his body, he wasn't expecting this. Children gasped in fear and worry. Tears began to form in Erza's eyes. She thought that today will be the best day in her life but now Natsu was dying in front of her eyes.

"I will-" Natsu coughed a huge amount of blood from his mouth and the guard removed the sword from his body. Suddenly, Natsu collapsed to the floor, in a pool of his own blood. 'Kill you all'

"Natsu!" Erza cried as tears were pouring from her eyes. Sho and Milliana were crying too. Simon was shaking in fear and anger. Jellal gritted his teeth and tightened his grasp on his pickaxe.

"Go back to your cell!" A guard ordered. Jellal stepped forward.

"Never!" He replied. The wizard guards formed another spell as a fireball launched at him. The Fireball came closer and closer. Rob Jii-san appeared in front of Jellal and the attack connected with him. An explosion cracked the wall and some stone pieces flew towards the children.

Jellal looked forward with widened eyes, Rob Jii-san was lying on the floor, he heard a loud cry and turned around. He noticed Erza, her right eye was covered in blood. Erza fell to her knees, she was holding her eye with a hand. Jellal couldn't move a bit completely frozen. Guardians took his friends, someone called his name but an answer never came. He felt the weakness in his bones.

"So, there is no freedom in this world," He said as he lost consciousness with a hit to his head. Guardians took him and they left Natsu's dead body on there. Natsu was still lying on the ground but blood pool was gone. He couldn't open his eyes but he whispered.

"Er-za"

…

All of the children was crying in the cell. Their dreams were gone, Rob Jii-san was gone and Jellal was nowhere to be seen. Erza's eye was patched, she felt the weakness like Jellal did one hour ago. She was shaking in fear for half hour, she hated this feeling, she wanted to protect her family.

'They killed Natsu and I couldn't do anything about that'

Her sadness turned into anger and she felt a warm feeling in her chest, she wiped the tears in her eyes. Natsu was dead, she didn't want to lose Jellal as well. The feeling in her chest started to ache which in turn caused her to scream.

Everybody in cell looked at her and their eyes widened when they saw a yellow light cover Erza. The ax on the guardian table began to tremble with a noise. The Guardian stood up and gasped when he saw Erza in yellow lights. The ax launched into the door and crashed against the lock, it caused door to open wide. Erza opened her eyes and looked at the opened door. She tightened her fist and looked at the guardian with a scary face.

The Guardian stepped back as Erza pointed at him with her open hand. A sword on the wall began to tremble and was launched at the guardian. He tried to dodge it but the attack was too fast. The attack connected and knocked the guardian out.

"So this is magic." Erza raised her palm and looked at the yellow light. She was feeling the power now. Sword disappeared and appeared in Erza's palm. Everybody was shocked, their jaw dropped with disbelief. The door was opened and the guardian was knocked out.

Erza raised her sword to air, she believed she was strong enough now.

"Let's get out of here. We will save Jellal and get revenge Natsu!" She roared. Everybody looked at each other for a moment after which they quickly stood up with a battle roar and ran to the exit doors. Erza was satisfied with their action, a smile formed on her face.

…

Erza made her way to Jellal's prison. She knocked out every guardian on her way. After ten minutes of running, she arrived in the prison. She shredded the door with sword slashes. Jellal was in there unmoving, as he was chained to a wall. Erza quickly ran to him and stopped in front him. He was in a bad shape, there were several bruises. Erza quickly slashed her sword and cut his chains. Jellal slowly opened his eyes and looked at Erza.

His right eye was covered with strange signs and his eye pupil was missing. Erza gasped as she holds his arm.

"Come on, We are leaving here." She said. Jellal looked at her with a complete poker face.

"I am not leaving." He said and escaped from her grasp. Erza stepped back, she was greatly confused.

"What're you talking about, we are free now!" Erza yelled but Jellal was unconcerned about this.

"True freedom is here Erza, finally I come to understand this," Jellal said. Erza tried to catch his arm but Jellal walked away out of her reach.

"I will finish the tower and resurrect Zeref." He said with a smirk. Erza was angry, she couldn't understand him.

"Don't be insane Jellal, we are leaving now!" Erza ordered but suddenly Jellal appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat. He lifted Erza slowly to air when Erza trying to breathe and escape from his grip. By the way, several guardians had entered to room with shocked looks on their faces. They took notice of the sign on Jellal's eye and bowed in front of him.

"Master!" They greeted in excitement. Jellal nodded and turned his attention to the scarlet haired girl. She was barely keeping her consciousness. She thought that she was strong but she was wrong. She was still a weak girl, a single tear escaped from her eye.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from a guardian. Jellal lost his grip on the girl when he heard the voice and turned to it. Erza fell to ground and began to take deep breaths with the mixed in a cough. A young boy entered to room and sent an angry look to them. His eyes were blood red and the tips of his pink hair was red too. His canine teeth were longer and sharper too.

He was not someone else other than Natsu.

…

 _"We made it Master after all of these experiments we succeed! His heart is not beating anymore but he is still alive!" A dark figure said with excitement. His Master smirked._

 _"Yeah, we created the only Blood God Slayer!" He said until his heart began to jam and he collapsed to ground…_

…

Erza opened her eyes and looked at him and Natsu did the same. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was alive. He was dead, the question was how? After that, Natsu raised his face and turned his attention to Jellal. He was extremely pissed, he then sent a look at the suffering guardian and raised his hand. He opened his palm and a dark-red light glowed in his palm. Natsu began to close his palm slowly. As he was doing this a guardian fell to the ground, he was holding his left chest with both of his hands. Natsu's palm was empty but he was squeezing something in his hand.

Natsu completely closed his palm and it caused guardian to cough huge amounts of blood. After this, he stopped moving completely, he was dead. Other guards stepped back but that inhibited nothing. Natsu stepped forward and raised his palms to other two guards. Natsu sent an evil look to the other guards and it caused them to leave with fearful screams. Natsu was satisfied, he smirked and looked at Jellal.

"Give her back!" He roared in anger. Jellal, even Erza was scared of him. They thought that he was dead but that wasn't true. His eyes and hair tips were red, his canine teeth were longer like a vampire. Erza tried to stand up but Jellal caught her.

"Step back Natsu, or…"Jellal said as he was holding Erza. Natsu's eyes widened as he stood there without making a move. Jellal smirked and took a sword from a guardian's body. Erza tried to control the sword but she was too exhausted to do anything. Jellal launched the sword towards Natsu which in turn pierced his left arm. Natsu screamed in pain.

"Stop it Jellal! What happened to you, why are you doing this?" Erza yelled.

"You can't understand, Zeref talked with me!" Jellal yelled back and held Erza tightly.

"I don't know anything about my past," Natsu said with a low voice. He took out the sword from his arm and let out another scream.

"And I probably haven't got a brilliant future in this cursed body." He said but that wasn't expecting from him, a crazy person. Probably Red Hair was causing this.

Natsu raised his face and sent a wicked smirk to Jellal. Blood began to deliver in the same place and they returned to Natsu's arm. The wound closed and left an erythema behind.

Natsu raised his hand and pointed his left chest. His red eyes was shadowed by his red-pink hair.

"After these years, I finally can feel something in my dead heart. There is a sense of warmth after a year of freezing cold."

Natsu extended a hand to a guardian's body from far and sucked all the blood from it. The blood was in the air like a sphere. A blood-red magic circle appeared in front of Natsu's hand and the blood turn into dozens of spears. Jellal and Erza's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I will protect Erza! I will protect this sense of warmth she has given me." Natsu yelled. That was the first time Natsu used Erza's real name. The spears surrounded Jellal. Erza wasn't expecting this from Natsu, she just managed to look at him. Half of the spears turned into liquid again and formed a sphere around Erza. Jellal stepped back as the liquid caught his arm. Natsu pulled his hand back and the sphere began to move towards him.

Finally, the sphere stopped in front of Natsu as he took Erza from inside the blood into his arms. Erza examined her clothes. That was strange, there wasn't a drop of blood on her whole body. The sphere flew into the air and transformed into spears once again.

During this time, Jellal extended a hand to a door and someone appeared there. Milliana was covered with strange red magic ropes when Jellal raised his hand Milliana flew into the air. Natsu sent a blank look to the poor girl. He couldn't understand what Jellal was trying to do, he didn't care about anyone expect Erza.

Natsu's red eyes glowed and the spears launched to Jellal. Jellal tightened Milliana's ropes with magic and it caused her to scream in pain.

"Stop!" Erza cried when she was looking Natsu's eyes.

Natsu heard the voice and the spears stopped in air. Natsu sent a confused look at Erza, his brain was empty again but Erza's brown eyes convinced him.

"Stop it please," Erza asked when she dug her head into Natsu's cold chest. She was exhausted from overusing her magic for the first time. Natsu was still confused but didn't disobey her.

"Take her and leave Natsu, If you come back here I will kill all of them!" Jellal yelled while he was pointing Milliana. Erza's eyes widened, she wondered how did he turn into such an evil person. They had no choice except leaving. Natsu thought for a moment and nodded, Erza was with him so he could leave here without a doubt. He decided to protect his only feeling. The only feeling of warmth he has had in the last year.

Natsu turned around and began to walk to the exit door. The spears moved to him and took a protective position. As he left the room Erza in his arms, the spears turned into ordinary liquid and flowed to the floor. Jellal smirked, there was no longer any danger now.

"We will meet again my goofy friend…"

…

Natsu was walking through a forest carrying Erza bridal style. Erza's power was beginning to come back to her as she looked up at Natsu. His eyes were still red and his hair was still pink with red tips.

' _I guess it's permanent'_ She thought. Natsu noticed her and looked down, he grinned at her. Erza couldn't smile. There was no fear, no sadness, no worry on his face but Erza was still worried. Her friends were still in that tower and she had no way of helping them. She took a deep breath and saved herself from overwhelming herself in thoughts.

"I can walk Natsu, put me down," Erza said. Natsu grinned again his teeth and pale skin were turning his appearance into a vampire.

"But I love to carry you?" Natsu said with an innocent face. Erza's face blushed as she tightened her fist.

"You pervert!" Erza yelled and raised his fist. When she was about to hit him, she fell on her butt.

 **Thud!**

"What are you-" Erza tried to say but when she raised her face she noticed Natsu was lying on the ground, face down. Erza immediately ran to him and turned his body around. He was unconsciousness and there was blood in his mouth, slowly pouring to his neck.

"Natsu?" She called but an answer didn't come. Erza raised his head and began to shake him.

"Natsu wake up!"

Erza tried to wake him up but Natsu didn't move a bit. Erza panicked but she recovered herself quickly. She remembered that Natsu had no beating heart.

"His magic! His magic is providing his blood circulatory system!" She understood the situation. Natsu had no magic power left after the magic attacks.

"He need to rest, I guess," She said when she laid him on the ground and tried to increase his magic power with her own. Of course, she didn't know how to do it.

After a while, she heard snoring sounds from him and she relaxed. Erza looked at his peaceful face.

"His magic is keeping him alive, but it is not suitable for fighting." She said to herself but Natsu was created for fighting. He was a test subject what a dark wizard guild played with. Erza felt sleepy but they were still on the island so she couldn't let herself sleep. She took her position next to sleeping Natsu and began to watch the sky deep within her own thoughts.

...

 **\- Opening Dialogue -**

 **Bronze: Shhh, everyone be quiet. I don't care you weren't talking Shhh. Acy is sleeping and I'm trying to escape.**  
 **Acy: Bronze? I thought I locked you away in your cage.**  
 **Bronze: I don't know of this Bronze you speak of. I'm... uhhh... Bob**  
 **Acy: Get back to work**  
 **Bronze: Grumble Grumble**

 **(Beta Read by: Bronzeapollo708)**

 **\- Ending Dialogue -**

 **Acy: Phew... that was a lot of work.**  
 **Bronze: You made me do all of it...**  
 **Acy: And monitoring you was a lot of work**  
 **Bronze: You sat at your computer and simply waited for me to try and open a door. To you this was a normal day.**  
 **Acy: Ignore him... Don't forget to follow, Favorite and tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter One : The Swordsman

**\- Opening Dialogue -**

 **Bronze: Acy is going to one day be the death of me.**

 **Acy: I wouldn't allow that. You aren't allowed to die.**

 **Bronze: Really? I always knew you cared!**

 **Acy: Oh, no you aren't allowed to die because then I would have to find a new slave.**

 **(Beta read by: Bronzeapollo708)**

 **Demons May Cry** **– A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter One: The Swordsman**

After a while, Natsu opened his eyes and looked around with a blank look. He felt an ache on his mouth as he reached up to touch his lip, it was half-healed. His brain was once again empty, but he knew something. An instinct, he needed some blood despite a thirst in his tongue. He could feel it in his muscles, this was bloodthirst. Natsu turned his face and noticed the red haired girl lying next to him. Yeah, she was asleep because of exhaustion and her face was looking to the other side.

Natsu looked at her and gulped, her beautiful neck was evident and it was making him drool. His brain was filled with the wish for blood, he couldn't wait for a second and crawled to her. His sharp canine teeth grew longer. Erza didn't know about what was going on, at least this was the way Natsu was thinking.

Natsu was smirking like a mad man, he leaned to her his knees on the ground. His chin was touching to Erza's back, he leaned more and prepared for a bite.

 _"I will protect Erza!"_

…

Blood poured to ground. But is was not Erza's, it was Natsu's. He was biting his own hand, he couldn't bear the pain and opened his mouth with his other hand. A groan escaped from his mouth. He was in pain but the true pain was something different. He couldn't believe himself, he was almost going to kill his precious friend. He suddenly stood up, blood was still pouring from his hand. His face was covered with a painful expression.

"I am a monster." He said to himself as he ran into the surrounding woods. Some thorns poked his naked upper body but he ignored them as he continued to run. Erza was still there unmoving. Of course, Natsu didn't know but she had been awake the whole time. A tear escaped from her eye as she closed it. She was hesitant about offering her blood or not but she was happy that Natsu didn't bite her. He was still her old friend.

…

Natsu had bitten his hand but it didn't decrease his bloodthirst a bit. He made his way into the deep forest. He was like a drunk man, he was hitting everything all around him. He couldn't think smoothly, his brain had been thrown into a state of chaos. After a while, his foot caught on a tree root and he fell to the ground. His front body was now covered with mud, he tried to wipe it but his hands only messed with mud. When Natsu was dealing with that job, he sensed a heartbeat near to his location.

Natsu raised his face and locked his eyes with the source of the heartbeat. He ran there with inhuman speed and noticed a deer, grazing. Natsu red eyes glowed as a crazy smirk made its way onto his face. He couldn't wait for a moment, as he refused to jump into it. He wanted to finish it in the fastest way so he raised both of his hands and combined them. The deer turned to him with a scared posture. Natsu positioned his hands in a reverse position and he moved them like he was shredding something. It was a hard job for him, as he tried to find some power in his body.

"Aaa!" He shouted and the poor deer was divided in half. Blood splashed around while the dead body fell to the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as he licked his lips, he raised his right hand and the blood began to take a shape. Finally, the blood began to move to Natsu and filled his mouth. Natsu couldn't control them properly, so some of them landed on his chest. The last drop of the blood entered his mouth followed by Natsu releasing a sigh of relief.

His red eyes glowed and he felt the power flowing through his veins. A crimson mark slowly formed on the back of his hand. His eyes widened for a moment when he looked at the mark but he simply ignored it, he was busy with melting in pleasure. That was his first bloodthirst and that was unrecoverable. The pink haired boy stood up and felt the wind flying through his hair. Finally, his glowing eyes returned to their normal red form, and he looked around with his usual poker face.

Natsu felt the familiar heartbeat behind him. He immediately turned around and wiped the blood on his lips. The same red haired girl from earlier was standing in front of him and there was a determined look on her face. Natsu hid his hand with the crimson mark with his other hand and he tried to greet her but she was faster.

"Don't use that magic again." She said with a serious voice. Natsu sensed the seriousness in her voice, he wasn't a diffident boy. He thought that how dare she could order him, it forced him to grit his teeth. When he was about to protest, he felt two arms wrapped around his body and a head resting on his cold chest. Natsu's eyes widened when he looked down.

Erza was hugging him.

"The heart zipping one, this magic is for killing."

"It's killing people and killing you. Your life is dependent on your magic" Erza said with an unexpected soft voice. Natsu couldn't understand her behavior, but he couldn't ignore the warmth on his chest. A warmth that only she can give him, a warmth that melted Natsu's fury in a second.

"Erza?" Natsu managed to say. The Scarlet haired girl pulled her head from his chest and looked up directly into his eyes. Brown eyes met with reds.

"Promise me Natsu. I don't want to lose you as well." She said. Natsu's look softened, there was no way to refuse her. He extended his hands to her and embraced her in a hug. He could be a stupid child but he wanted to stay like that forever. This singular moment he wanted to become frozen in time. This single moment to be held forever in his non-beating heart. For a moment he believed he may not be a monster. His greatest wish maybe for just a moment may be finally answered. He finally broke the tranquil silence.

"I will promise if you will promise me as well." He said with a huge grin. There was a huge pain in his hand but he forced himself to hide it from Erza. Erza sent a confused look to him.

"Promise?" Erza wondered aloud. Natsu was still grinning at her.

"Yep. Promise me, you won't cry again." Natsu said. Erza blinked several times and smiled. She was happy to hear those tactful words from Natsu. She began to stir and Natsu released her from his embrace.

"I promise." She replied. Natsu's grin grew wider and he replied too.

"Alright, I promise too then." He said. That was Natsu's first promise but he was confident to keep it, at least he was thinking that way in this tranquil moment. The future though is forever changing. Would his own free-will be able to change his own dark path in destiny?

 _'He is going to forget our promise isn't he…'_ Erza thought when she hung her head in defeat.

Soon, Erza noticed the crimson mark on Natsu's hand and took his hand in her own. She studied the mark, it took the shape of a two flame embers in the form of eyes that hang above a flaming sinister smirk formed from his own blood. A little drop of blood was dripping from the eyes as if crying. An odd addition to a boy who lost his sense of emotion. Erza turned her eyes to Natsu.

"What's that?" She asked her voice full of shock. Natsu looked at the mark before he replied.

"I passed my first bloodthirst. I guess it caused this, I don't know and I don't care really..." Natsu said with an unconcerned voice. Erza noticed his poker face, Natsu's logic was currently very simple and straight forward, protect Erza nothing else mattered. He couldn't understand or feel any other things properly.

Erza sighed in defeat. She didn't know what to do with this pink haired boy. She looked around and noticed the giant tower behind them. They were still on the damn island. Erza's serious face returned, she held Natsu's hand and dragged him to the beach.

A blue ocean appeared in view, Erza let him go and looked around searching for something. Soon, a light bulb appeared over her head and she turned to Natsu.

"Can you collect some fruits for us? We need to leave immediately." Erza said Natsu sent a grinned at her. Of course, he only understood half of the speech but there was no problem.

"Okay," He simply replied and nodded. Natsu made his way to trees and Erza turned around returning to her search.

There was an old boat near to the coast. She made her way there and began to study the boat. It was broken and cracked, as she tried to find a way to repair it. She focused her magic on one point and tried to re-quip something. After some practice, she managed to re-quip an ax. It was a heavy looking ax but Erza lifted it easily. She approached a palm tree and slashed the ax at it. This attack broke apart the tree and gave shape to wooden pieces.

Natsu was still nowhere to be seen and Erza was currently working on the boat. She had some trouble with seeing, her right eye was completely closed with a patch, despite this, she managed to repair the boat sufficiently. By the way, when Natsu appeared he was carrying a huge stack of fruit. The grin on his face was as huge as the stack.

"Yo Red Hair!" Natsu said and he made his way to Erza and waved to her causing the fruits to fall to the ground. Natsu chuckled and began to recollect the fruits from the ground. Erza facepalmed and helped him. After a few seconds, they finished that job and put the fruits in the boat. Natsu lied on the ground and crossed his legs.

"What a boring job." He snorted and closed his eyes. He was relaxed and carefree until something hit his head and woke him up. Natsu sat up and placed a hand on his head.

"It hurts, damn it!" He cursed and looked around at where the red-haired girl was standing in front of him with an annoyed face. The attacker was her, there was a shovel-like wood in her hand. Another one was laying next to Natsu. The pink haired boy glared at her.

"Why you-" Natsu tried to say but Erza cut his speech.

"We have no time for resting. We are leaving, take that shovel and come to the boat." She said with a serious voice. Natsu moved his head aside and tried to understand what she was trying to say and why she was angry. He looked back and noticed the giant tower there, he understood the situation a little and turned his face to Erza again.

 _'Great. Now I can't understand myself too. Why I can't get mad at her?'_ He thought and punched himself which goes unnoticed by Erza. He stood up and picked up the wood, he did exactly what Erza said. They pushed the boat to the water and Erza simply jumped into it. Natsu kept pushing for a while and finally got in the boat with Erza's help.

Erza began rowing and Natsu just watched her. She was stronger than she looked he mentally noted. Natsu leaned back and used his hands like a pillow. He crossed his legs and placed them over the edge of the boat. Erza didn't look at him, her eyes were locked with the fading figure of the Tower of Heaven. She couldn't help it, a single tear escaped from her eye and drifted on her sad face.

"It hurt, you idiot girl. Don't get upset when I am around, I can feel your heartbeats you know…" An annoyed sound was heard from the pink-haired boy. Erza blushed in anger and embarrassment. She blinked several times and suddenly wiped the tear on her face.

"Shut up…"

…

After several hours of traveling and eating,

They reached land, Erza and Natsu were exhausted and they were dying for a real meal. They threw themselves to the ground. They lied in this position for 10 minutes. Finally, Erza recovered herself first and stood up hardly. She walked to Natsu and extended a hand to him. Natsu held her hand and stood up begrudgingly.

Erza looked around and took note of the people around them. Some of them were fishing, some of them were chatting each other, some of them were selling something. Erza began to think about what they must do now and Natsu was looking around with a poker face. Erza turned her face to Natsu but found Natsu to be missing. She facepalmed and began to search for Natsu.

"Ossan! Can you give me a fish?" Natsu asked. The seller looked at him over the fish stand.

"Have you got any money, lil boy?" The old man replied with a question. Natsu smirked.

"Nope." He simply said. The old man's face changed in a second.

"Then, get the hell out of here!" He shouted with salivas scattering from his mouth. Natsu wiped the liquid from his poker face.

"Thanks for the bath Ossan. I will beat the crap out of you now." He said with a calm voice which made him more creepy. His red eyes glowed and he raised a fist but the punch never connected, instead he gained a punch on the back of his head and collapsed to the ground.

"Idiot." Erza Scarlet was standing next to him with an angry face. She sighed and bowed her head in apology.

"Excuse us." She said politely and dragged Natsu's lifeless body to somewhere else. Erza tossed him to the ground against a tree and tried to fight with her growing hunger. She sat next to Natsu and took her head between her hands. She thought about what they will do now but they were helpless. They needed money immediately.

When she was in deep thoughts Natsu opened his eyes and looked around with a pissed face.

"Where is that damn geezer!" He roared. Erza facepalmed and looked at him.

"Cut it Natsu. We need money for a meal." She explained. Natsu raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. He sent a last look to Erza and sat down, he placed his back to a tree and relaxed again. Erza turned her gaze from him and looked at the sea, she wondered if it could take away her troubles.

Could her pains fade away with the setting sun? Could the roaring waves crashing against the dock break away her growing troubles? She wished they could. That was all it was though a wish, for the sun would always rise the next morning and the waves could only break so much.

Suddenly she heard a shouting sound and looked at the source of the voice. There were several men standing in front of the fish stand, probably bandits. Erza raised an eyebrow and watched them carefully while Natsu didn't bother busy playing with tree leaves.

"Can't you hear me, old man give me all of your money!" One of the bandits shouted but the old man didn't do what they were ordering. He stood still, trying to act brave. A bandit raised a fist and punched the old man, he couldn't block the attack. The attack connected forcing the old man to fall to his butt. Bandits burst into laughter and began to empty a money bag. The old man tried to stand up but he felt a cold metal next to his neck.

Yeah, a bandit was holding a sword in his hand. The old man couldn't do anything, he was helpless in this situation. After ten seconds the bandits finished their job and prepared to leave. The old man was still sitting on the floor with a scared face. The bandits sent a last look to him and stepped out.

"Wait!" A voice distracts them and they looked at the girl behind them. She is not anyone else other than Erza Scarlet. A bandit raised an eyebrow and looked at the scarlet haired girl.

"What do you want little girl?" He asked. Erza didn't change her expression, she was serious. A sword appeared on her hand in yellow lights. Her magic was not enough to scare them.

 **Requip!**

"Give the money back!" She yelled. Thereupon, a small laugh escaped from the bandit's mouth. He turned around and looked at his friends, it caused them to burst into laughter. Natsu was still lying next to a tree, he heard the laughs and began to laugh with them. Strange guy, makes me wonder if there is something wrong with his head…

"HAHAHAHA" They laughed and laughed until they suddenly stopped. The same bandit sent an angry look directed towards Erza and took out his sword.

"Or what?" He asked with a mocking voice. Erza sighed and raised her sword, she sent a determined expression at him.

"Come on then." She invited. The bandit gritted his teeth and dashed to Erza with a battle roar. He slashed his sword but Erza blocked the attack with her sword. That force pushed Erza back. He launched another attack but Erza parried the attack again. The bandit stepped back in shock, Erza was stronger than she looked.

"Stop playing around Bill" The other bandits made their way to him and took out their swords. Natsu opened one of his eyes looked at the crowd. There were five men fighting with Erza.

Bandits made their way to Erza and stood next to their friend. Now Erza was standing in front of five men. They didn't wait, they attacked Erza with sword attacks. Erza blocked, parried and dodged the attacks but there were too many attacks and her right eye was completely useless. Another attack connected to her sword and that attack pushed her back. Weird, even one attack couldn't touch her.

 _'They are not weak'_ Erza thought and she gritted her teeth. She felt a dizziness and fell to her knee, she was too low on energy from having not eaten. A bandit smirked and ran to her, he raised his sword brought it to Erza quickly. Erza looked at the attack with wide eyes and tried to move aside. The bandit prepared to kill the girl but his arm stopped in the air like a statue. He gasped as he tried to move his arm but he failed. Seems we have our first victim.

He looked at the girl again and he noticed that she was shocked too. He moved his head a bit and noticed two glowing orbs looking at him. He stepped back with a frightened face but his arm was still there, so he couldn't move too far. Natsu was looking at him with a poker face but his red glowing eyes were making him look imposing over the frozen bandit, strangely his tattoo was glowing too.

"Monster." He said. His friends looked at each other and dashed at Erza with roars. Does no one learn or do they simply all wish for death?

Erza was still on her knees, she understood that this is Natsu's doing and she stood up for a new clash. She knocked the man out with her sword's hilt and sent a look to incoming bandits. She prepared for their attacks but something distracts her. A shadow came with the wind and attacked the bandits with a super fast attack.

Erza blinked several times as she watched the bandits falling to the ground one after another. She turned around to see if Natsu was still standing there or not. She noticed that Natsu was grinning and waving to her. So that wasn't him, she turned around again and saw a man standing in front of the unconsciousness bodies. He was in his 30's, in Japanese swordsman clothes and a straw hat. He had two swords attached to his belt.

"Here is your money Ossan." He said and tossed the money bag to the seller. The old man caught the bag slightly juggling it before he bowed his head to the man.

"Thank you so much." He thanked and he turned to Erza. He had a guilty face.

"And thank you, little girl, sorry for before. You can eat everything you want for free." He said with a smile. Erza's eyes wide opened in joy as she heard this. She turned to fish stand and noticed two people sitting on chairs. They were Natsu and the swordsman. Her sword disappeared in a yellow light which didn't go unnoticed by the strange man.

"Let's dig in!" They shouted in one voice and began to eat like wild animals. In a second they finished their meals and wiped their mouths with same moves. They extended their bowls to the seller with grins on their faces.

"Extra!" They shouted with one voice again. Natsu's eyebrow twitched and he turned his face to the swordsman. He grabbed the man's collar.

"Stop imitating me Ossan." He said. The swordsman looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are the one who is imitating me." He replied with an annoyed face. Natsu sent an angry look like he was ready to attack him but Erza sat between them and pushed them back. She sent a serious look to Natsu.

"Stop acting like a fool Natsu, he helped us you know." She explained and turned her face from him. Natsu crossed his arms and waited with an annoyed face. Erza looked at the swordsman, his hair and short beard were brown while his eyes were blue. She stopped studying him and broke the silence.

"I am Erza Scarlet. Thanks for your help, Mr?" She said with a wondering look. The swordsman took off his straw hat and sent a kind look to Erza.

"Aisawa, my name is Aisawa little miss, it was no problem." He said with a soft voice. Erza smiled at him and took the meal bowl that seller just gave her. The old seller put another bowl of meal in front of the men. His money was secured and he was happy. Natsu finished his meal and took a deep breath.

"Ooh, I ate well." He said happily. Erza giggled at his behavior. Swordsman turned to the children.

"So you can use Sword Magic Erza-chan?" He said. Erza finished her meal and looked at her.

"Yes, I guess." She replied. "We were on a damn island for a long time, my power had awakened while there."

Aisawa raised an eyebrow in wonder. He wanted to learn more about them.

"What island and what happened to your eye?" He asked while he was pointing at her eyepatch. Erza sighed and began to tell their adventure. She told the story of when Natsu entered to when they escaped. Aisawa listened to them with a shocked expression. He felt upset for them and wanted to help them. He couldn't completely understand Natsu's situation. No one could, though.

Natsu listened too, he tried to remember what happened in these past days but he couldn't remember the most of the story. Whoever was in his head needs to stop erasing his memories.

Aisawa looked at the red-haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come to my place. I will take care of you for a while." He said with a warm smile. Erza blinked several times and her brown eyes widened. Didn't anyone tell her to not trust strangers? Wait nevermind...

"Really?" She asked in joy. Aisawa chuckled and he nodded. The elder swordsman turned his face to Natsu. He couldn't understand the whole story about him but he understood that the pink-haired boy has experienced his own hardships in life.

"What about you, vampire boy?" He asked with a grin. Natsu sent a scary look at him.

"Huh?"

Natsu hadn't been listening to them, so he couldn't understand what he was trying to say and honestly he didn't care, he just didn't want to hear his annoying voice. Erza sensed the tension between them and tried to break it.

"Natsu, he will take care of us. It's great isn't it?" She asked with a smile. Thereupon, Natsu's angry face disappeared as she looked at Erza's hopeful beautiful chocolate orbs. He wanted to answer her properly but he didn't want to play a good boy when Aisawa was around.

"No problem. As long as you go, I will go as well." He replied with a bored face. Erza smiled and gave him a quick hug. It made Natsu relax a bit. Erza turned around and sent a happy look to Aisawa.

"Thank you Aisawa-san." She said. Aisawa replied her smile with another smile as he stood up.

"Don't mention it." He replied and he thought for a moment with a light bulb over his head.

"You must be 10 or 11 so I can teach you my sword techniques too." He suggested with a serious face. Erza's eyes widened again, she couldn't believe that he was such a good person. After the Tower of Heaven, this place appeared to her like a real heaven. Natsu sent a suspicious look to Aisawa, he was confident about not trusting anyone except Erza…

After experiencing her own hell in life she was experiencing now a form of heaven. The sun in this stage of her life was setting and with it her pains. Though the sun always rising tomorrow, but will tomorrow ever come?

…

The small group stood in front of a cottage. That was Aisawa's house, it wasn't big but it was not too small. They stopped for a second until Aisawa invited them to inside. Natsu and Erza stepped inside and the 11 years old girl looked around with curious eyes. They were two rooms a bathroom in the house, along with a kitchen in the hall. Several katana, swords hung on the wall. Erza felt excited, she couldn't name it but she felt a connection with herself and swords.

Natsu felt her fast heartbeat and looked at her, he could understand that she was happy from her heartbeat but he wanted to see her delighted face. That was his way in become happy, he wasn't at all interested in the house or the swords. He knew that he was not normal but he couldn't help but smile while looking at Erza's face. He was feeling more 'human' when she was around. His lifeless eyes were still looking at the red-haired girl, he was getting used to her.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed Aisawa smiling at him. Natsu's eyes widened because he couldn't sense his heartbeat till the moment before he touched him.

"If you like her you must tell her." He suggested with a warm voice. Erza heard his voice and looked at them, she noticed that they were talking about her and she slightly blushed. Natsu slapped his hand away and sent an angry look to him. He couldn't understand what's going on with this guy.

"I don't like her… What? No, of course, I like her. Just shut up old man!" He replied with strange hand moves. Aisawa chuckled and patted Natsu on the head. Erza was confused and embarrassed but she didn't say anything.

 _'How could he hide his heartbeats?'_ Natsu asked to himself but his brain didn't answer to him. He wanted to go outside but he didn't want to leave Erza with 'that' guy. So he made his way down the hall and sat down next to a wall. Aisawa sighed in defeat, he was really a hard boy for him. Maybe he simply wants a cookie.

"Whatever, now relax and take a bath if you want. I will find some clothes for you." He said while he was scratching his hair. He pointed at Erza.

"You can't walk outside with torn and dirty wear." He said to her and pointed Natsu.

"And you can't walk outside naked…" He stated and Natsu took out his tongue and showed him. Aisawa and Erza facepalmed and elder swordsman left the hall.

…

Erza decided to take a shower, and after she turned to Natsu but she couldn't ask anything because Natsu was already asleep on the floor. Erza noticed that he was crawled on the ground like a cat and she smiled. The red haired girl took a blanket and made her way to him. She placed the blanket on him with a motherly look. She couldn't help but smile more at his peaceful face. He was at her side and that was relaxing her, she was getting used to him…

When her days were at their worst the sun shined at it's highest point, the color being a bright breathtaking yellow. Now when the sun was setting and her days were at their best the sun lost its golden luster. The previous breathtaking yellow was now a weak fading crimson red. This fading crimson though gave her a sense of security that the lustrous yellow never could.

Erza sent a last look to him and turned around, of course, she didn't think about the reason of his peaceful face. She thought that it was normal for a normal person but a peaceful face was unexpected from him.

The reason for his peaceful face was her. She was the reason for everything he does. She gave him a sense of warmth he had never felt in years and would give anything to protect it.

She made her way to the bathroom and finally entered inside, she closed the door behind her. The Little girl noticed a towel hung on the wall and mentally thanked Aisawa. She extended a hand to a towel and touched it. It was soft a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. She looked around and noticed the bathtub, it was big enough to contain an adult person so it was a comfortable size for Erza to soak fully in.

Erza couldn't wait for a second, she put off her slave cloth and entered the tub. She opened the valve and warm water began to fill the tub. Erza laid on the cold stone but her body began to get warm in a second thanks to hot water. She still couldn't believe that they were out of that tower, but now in a relaxing water. She stretched her body and let the warm water rest on her body.

…

Aisawa was preparing dinner in the kitchen. He was in his white home clothes. He was worried about Natsu's situation because he had a really dangerous magic. Just one thing was relaxing him, his sensitivity about Erza. On another hand, it was making him more dangerous. He thought that he must teach him some other techniques, maybe it could decrease his usage of blood magic.

"But it will make him stronger, what must I do!" He yelled as he forcefully hit the knife on the vegetables. He looked at the door and checked weather that they heard him or not. Fortunately, no one heard him. He sighed and continued to cut the vegetables. A thought hit his head and made him smile, he was caring about them like they were his own children.

He finished his job and washed his hands. He waited for a moment and he made his way to other room with slow steps. He entered to room and noticed a blanket on the floor, he raised an eyebrow and tried to understand why it's there. After a while, the bathroom's door opened and Erza stepped out, she was wearing a white kimono. Her hair had been gathered in a ponytail.

She looked around and noticed Aisawa looking at her. She smiled and waved to him.

"Hi, Aisawa-san." She said. Aisawa sent his signature smile to her.

"Yo Erza. How was your bath?" He asked.

"That was great, I feel refreshed now." She replied in thanks. Aisawa's smile grew wider when he heard that, he looked around like he was searching for someone.

"Where is Natsu by the way?" He asked with a wondering face. Erza looked around but she couldn't see him as well. She made her way to outside world when she was shouting his name.

"Natsu?"

She stepped outside and looked around but there was no trace of him. She sighed in defeat but her defeat didn't last too long. A light bulb appeared over her head and she looked up to the roof. She noticed two legs on it, of course, they were Natsu's. She looked around and searched for a tool for climbing. Fortunately, there was a ladder next to the wall. She didn't wait for a second and walked to it. She checked the ladder's durability and began to climb.

She was on the roof now. Natsu was there, his hands were under his head like a pillow and his legs was crossed in a relaxing posture. Erza smiled and approached to him, her heartbeat was always in his range but looking at her was a different thing. Natsu turned his head from the sky and looked at her. As he saw her his eyes widened because she was looking so cute in these clothes.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked. Natsu wanted to answer but he couldn't, his mouth was sealed by her beauty. He wanted to say a 'You look cute' but strangely no sound came out from his mouth. Her beauty was beyond the words Natsu knew, beyond what he could understand. He couldn't describe her perfection, her flawless scarlet hair contrasting with her pale complexion. But soon his eyes caught her eyepatch, as anger began to grow in his body, Erza wore an eyepatch for a long time but it didn't make him angry until now. A flaw, her single flaw. Didn't matter though she was still a scarlet fairy.

He forced a smile before he answered.

"Nothing, just watching the sky." He managed to answer with that strange smile. Again… something was happening to him, a strange feeling. He just wanted to sit and watch the sky but… but she is… Thoughts made his already wounded headache and he sat down and covered his head with his hands.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked with a worried look. Natsu hit his head with a punch and saved himself from thoughts but it only managed to increase Erza's worry. Natsu looked up to her eyes with a smirk on his face.

 _'I want to kill that guy over and over again!'_

"Nothing Red Hair, just a headache." He replied before she could say anything he talked.

 _'The ones who wounded you!'_

"By the way, we must take you to a doctor." He said with an innocent smile. Erza was confused about his behavior she couldn't understand it a bit. Natsu continued his speech.

 _'The ones who dared to lay a finger on you!'_

"I better speak with the old man about finding a doctor." He said, he stood up and made his way to the ladder and left a confused girl behind. Natsu didn't turn around, just continued to walk. Aisawa was watching them from a tree carefully. Erza couldn't see Natsu's face but for Aisawa it was overt. His glowing red eyes and crazy smirk. A bloodthirsty monster was going to protect his Scarlet Fairy.

…

 **\- Ending Dialogue -**

 **Acy: No Bronze today as he is currently sleeping. What? I can be nice to my slave every so often, if he dies I have to find a new one. Anyway, I digress, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review-**

 **Bronze: it helps his ever growing ego.**

 **Acy: You are suppose to be sleeping.**

 **Bronze: ZzZzzZZzzzzZZZ**


	3. Chapter Two : Training

**\- Opening Dialogue -**

 **Acy: Another day another chapter for Bronze to work on. Now I just have to find him, should probably buy a better cage after today.**

 **Bronze: You should do no such thing.**

 **Acy: Oh there you are. I have a new chapter for you to work on.**

 **Bronze: ...**

 **(Beta read by Bronzeapollo708)**

 **Demons May Cry** **– A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Two: Training**

 **.**

"Again!" Aisawa yelled and a red haired girl dashed towards him with a battle roar. Their swords clashed and Erza was pushed back, panting. She wasn't in slave clothes now, opting to wear a white shirt on her what was covered with a breastplate. She had a cream colored skirt with tights for her lower body. Unfortunately, her eye was still wounded and still closed with a patch. A few days had passed since their escape and they couldn't find a doctor to heal her eye. They were searching for a Wizard Doctor. Aisawa was already used to them, he has been training with Erza for three days and he was completely shocked about her improvement. She was a genius about sword techniques.

Using her sword for support Erza fell to one knee from exhausted. They were training for a long time and Aisawa was aware of this. His serious expression faded away and he put his sword to his own scabbard. During this whole exchange, Natsu was lying lazily on a close-by tree.

"Alright we're done for today Erza." Aisawa said with a smile. Erza sent a tired look to him and her sword disappeared in golden lights. She stood up and smiled to Aisawa, she had recovered now. Natsu opened his eyes and moved to the tree's bough. He looked at Erza and Aisawa then pushed himself from the bough. Erza noticed his crazy move and her eyes widened when she was running to him. He was 5 meters from the ground.

"Natsu, what-" She yelled and Natsu's feet connected with the ground. His body stretched as his head almost touched to ground, a metallic chain sound came from his trousers. He stood up and sent a grin to her. Natsu had new clothes too, he was in black t- shirt and gray trousers. It was summer but Natsu was freezing so he was wearing a dark- brown coat with his right hand covered with bandages. There was a chain attached to his trousers what made his appearance tougher but they were still kids, nothing could change that undeniable fact.

"I found this trick a while ago. I can increase the healing speed of a part of my body." He said with the same grin. Aisawa facepalmed as Erza's eyebrow began to twitch. Natsu noticed Aisawa's reaction and sent an angry look to him.

'So his feet broke and healed in same time. As expected from him.' Aisawa though and smiled.

 **Dum!**

Natsu was launched to the ground with a punch. Erza was next to him with a raised fist, with her eyebrow was still twitching. Natsu sat down and stroked his now sore head.

"It hurts!" He yelled in pain.

"Don't make reckless moves like that, idiot!" Erza said with an angry face. Natsu couldn't find any will to protest Erza so he accepted the rebuke.

"O- Okay." He replied with a regretful face. Erza noticed his face and her angry look replaced with a smile. Aisawa watched them with a happy face, as far as Erza was the only living human who can tame Natsu like that. He thought for a moment and turned his face to the red haired girl.

"You can rest now Erza." Aisawa said to Erza before directing a second statement to Natsu, "We have some stuff to do Natsu." He said. Erza turned to him and blinked several times. Natsu wasn't getting along with Aisawa at all. She sent a wondering look to him as Natsu stood up with a poker face. Tension began to increase between Natsu and Aisawa at an extreme rate.

Erza sighed and turned her face to Natsu. She looked at his angry face with a caressing one.

"Natsu." She called. Natsu blinked as he turned his face to Erza, his angry face was gone.

"What is it, Red hair?" He asked with a wondering face.

"Do what he says, okay?" She asked with her cute childish sound, as a reaction Natsu turned his face to Aisawa furiously.

"Why must I obey him!?" He yelled and pointed Aisawa with his index finger. Erza felt angry, she couldn't understand why he was acting like this. She stood in front of him and looked at his eyes.

"Natsu, he doesn't have to teach us anything but even then he is training us. He knows more about magic than us so let him teach you." She offered wisely, she was so smart for her age. A 'tch' sound escaped from Natsu's mouth as he made his way to Aisawa with a bored expression. Erza sighed and sat on the nearest rock, her armor didn't disappear probably because she was asking for more training.

Natsu walked for a while and finally stopped in front of Aisawa. Aisawa's smile disappeared and replaced with a serious face. Natsu just stood there with the same bored expression.

"I want to try something Natsu. Can you use your magic?" He asked. Natsu took a deep breath, he wanted to finish this quickly. Wait what?

"What the heck old man how can I use my magic without blood? Do you want me to use your blood?" He asked with a high voice.

"As I thought." He sighed and looked at Natsu. His face was so serious. It was his duty, pulling out him from murderer's path.

"Natsu if you remove your opponent's blood they will probably die." He said and continued.

"And killing Natsu… won't bring any good to anyone, trust me." He said.

Erza listened to him carefully and nodded but Natsu… he didn't care about what was just said. Erza noticed his unconcerned face and made her way to him. Aisawa waited for her because he knew that Natsu would have a better chance of listening to her than himself.

"Natsu killing people is a bad thing. You can't just go and destroy people's future." She said with her childish tone. Natsu sent an uneasy look to her as they stood in this position for a while. Finally, Natsu sighed and broke the silence.

"Alright Alright, it means that I won't use anyone's blood." He replied with a bored face but it didn't take long and his expression changed into a crazy smirk. His brain wasn't answering to him again, he began to act on his instincts.

"But what if I keep their blood in their body…" He raised his arm and directed it towards Aisawa, as he did this Aisawa's hand moved unnaturally and took out his sword. Aisawa gritted his teeth as he tried to save himself from the situation but unfortunately failed. Erza gasped as she dashed to Natsu's arm.

"Natsu stop it!" She yelled and grasped his arm with both of her own but Natsu didn't answer. He was looking at Aisawa directly, he moved his arm aside and as a result, Aisawa brought his own sword to his own neck. Erza's eyes widened as she noticed this, Natsu was trying to kill him and she couldn't believe it.

By the way, Natsu was off in another world. He could feel the heartbeats of Aisawa, they were fast and scared and it way making Natsu satisfied. Suddenly Aisawa's heartbeats disappeared as a black aura formed around him and hid the brown haired old man. He had survived somehow.

 **Slap!**

…

Natsu was looking sideways with a flush on his cheek. He sensed the pain on his cheek and it made him extremely furious. His powerful instincts kicked in as all of the veins in his right arm came out and swelled. His veins were still under his skin, despite this, his right arm was covered with red swelled lines and his eyes were glowing. He was completely ready to kill his opponent. Natsu turned to face his enemy but as he turned his eyes widened and his arm stopped in the air like a statue. There was no enemy but a little girl with red hair.

She had slapped him.

Tears were pouring from her left eye and her face was angry and upset. Time stopped for Natsu, as his arm had already returned to its normal form. He couldn't understand Erza's behaviors, she slapped him and now she crying? Did Aisawa make her cry? No. It was himself…

She had promised him to not cry anymore but he made her cry now. He felt so weak like the most helpless person in the world. The picture that was in front of him was not a crying girl. It was Natsu's heart and someone was crushing it under his foot.

Natsu had promised himself to exterminate her enemies but now he was hurting her. He wondered what was wrong with himself, he was an idiot… idiotic enough to make her cry. He probably wasn't worthy enough to stand beside to her. Strangely, after all of this thoughts, no words came out from his mouth.

Erza's face was filled with disappointment, Natsu had tried to kill Aisawa. They weren't getting along well but killing, that was really necessary? (Well no but it is far more fun to read. Life on the run as two young lovers find their meaning in the world. I'd read it.) She was looking at Natsu's face, even with his glowing red eyes his face wasn't the face of a murderer maybe it was just Erza. He was looking at her with a regretful and slightly scared look, scared of hurting her. His face was still her friend's face.

Suddenly Natsu turned around and began to walk away. Erza just managed to watch him, even she could sense his guilty sensations.

"I am sorry."

A low voice came out from Natsu's mouth but it was loud enough to reach Erza's ears. She wiped the tears in her left eye but she couldn't call him, his actions were inexcusable. As Erza watched Natsu walk away, Aisawa was sitting on a rock, watching them carefully. Natsu had forced him to use his other magic which he used for hiding his heartbeats. He really was a strong boy. He thought for a moment and decided to delay their lesson, Natsu couldn't train with these guilty emotions.

Natsu looked down and eyed his hand. Red lines were appearing on it in rhythm with the pumping of his blood. He wasn't sure about what to do, his body was in chaos. He took a deep breath and tried to control his magic. A vein came out on his forehead in anger, he hated this. The fact that couldn't control himself, it was unacceptable. He punched himself and made his way to Aisawa's house, he didn't think about if it's the right thing to do or not. He just wanted to sleep a bit.

Erza and Aisawa were waiting speechless. Natsu was nowhere to be seen, so Aisawa stood up from the rock and made his way to the little girl. Erza was worried about Natsu, she was thinking about running after him to try and catch him up. Aisawa's house was not too far from there so Aisawa understood that he was heading to his house. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry he will be fine." He said in a light caring tone. Erza's expression changed into one of surprise, she was worried about Aisawa's health.

"Aisawa-san are you okay?" She asked concerned. Aisawa grinned and showed his body to her with spin, he was completely unharmed.

"Aah, I am fine." He replied. Erza sighed in relief and smiled at him. Her smile was a little fake, she was still worried about Natsu. She was aware of Natsu's situation and it was making her angry. Not mainly towards him, but towards the people who made him this way. He was just a child at her age but a lot of things were different with him. She was wondering what's hiding in his head, there is no need to say the curse in his body.

After all of this, Erza wasn't scared of him. She had scared him in Tower of Heaven but now she could perfectly control her own body. He wasn't a monster, he was her friend and she was going to be there to protect him. She looked at her palm and sent a determined look towards Aisawa.

"Let's train some more Aisawa-san." She offered and a sword appeared in her hand. Aisawa chuckled and took his sword out.

"Very well." He accepted and their swords clashed. Aisawa had no problem with training them because he knew that they couldn't survive in this world without strength. By the way, Erza wasn't worried about surviving. She wanted to get stronger but her reason was different, she didn't want to lose anyone anymore. She let out a childish battle roar and attacked Aisawa.

'I have to get stronger.'

 ** _(You'll be fine, you already scare the heck out me and I'm the editor. -Bronze)_**

…

Natsu sent a last glance to his bandaged hand with his tired eyes and let himself fell to the couch. He took off his coat and laid it on the armrest behind his head. He felt the cold sensation reaching his muscles and extended a hand for a blanket. He pulls the blanket and covered himself with it. He had serious problems with cold. He ignored the headache messing around in his head and closed his eyes.

…

 **After a while in evening,**

Erza and Aisawa entered to the house, Erza was covered with dust and Aisawa was unharmed. She put off her brown boots and made her way to the room quickly. Of course, she was searching for the pink haired boy. She entered the room and noticed Natsu lying on the couch, his face was looking at the other side. She let out a relaxed breath and smiled. The red haired girl approached to him with silent steps as she didn't want to wake him up.

She stood behind him and tried to see his face, she finally saw his peaceful face but there was nothing on him. She looked down and noticed the blanket on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and touched his arm with a finger. He was ice cold, she gasped as she picked up the blanket and covered him with it. She made sure that he was warming up before left the room.

"How is he?" Aisawa asked. Erza looked at him.

"He had thrown the blanket in his sleep again. He is too careless." She complained with an annoyed face. Aisawa chuckled and pat her on the head.

"You are acting like you were his mother, aren't you?" He grinned. Erza frowned and looked at to the floor.

"His body can't generate sufficient heat. He will get sick." She stated with a serious face. Aisawa noticed her uneasy face.

"Sorry Sorry, you're right." He apologized. He was glad to hear that from her, caring about each other was the best thing for them. He looked at Erza's worried face and changed the topic.

"Alright now take a bath and change your clothes, they're dirty." He said and Erza looked at her clothes. They were covered in dust and dirt like he had said. She slightly blushed as she made her way to the bathroom. Aisawa sighed and made his way to the kitchen, he was starving.

After a while, Erza came out from the bathroom with his house clothes which Aisawa had given her previously. Natsu was already awake and sitting on the couch, he was completely silent. Aisawa called him for dinner and Natsu made his way to the table. He stepped in and looked around, Erza was already in her seat and she was looking at him. Natsu noticed her but didn't look at her for a long time. He walked to his seat and sat down before he began to eat silently. Aisawa and Erza looked at each other and finally they began to eat like Natsu.

After ten minutes eating, Natsu stood up and made his way to his room. Erza stood up too and caught him on the edge of his shirt. He was too silent and it was making Erza worry.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asked. Natsu stopped but he didn't turn around he just waited in the same position. Aisawa waited on his seat with his eyes closed. Erza sighed and broke the silence.

"Look, I am sor-" She tried to apologize for the slap but Natsu cut her.

"You did nothing to apologize for Red Hair. I deserved it." Natsu said when his eyes were shadowed by his hair. He turned around and sent his warmest grin to her which extremely shocked Erza. Aisawa was shocked too but his reason was different, Natsu's palm was…

"I won't do such thing again and I will let the old man teach me how to fight." He said and stepped out from the room. He left a surprised girl and an angry man because Natsu had called him 'old man'. Natsu was thinking for hours about what to do and that was his answer. He wasn't sure about going away from here and leaving Erza with 'normal humans'.

But his decision was strict, he was going to control his disgusting instincts. He didn't want to see her tears again it was his only desire and making her cry was causing him to hate himself. He glanced at his half- healed palm, his punishment was finally over. There was no way he was going to make her cry so he just walked around like nothing happened.

…

Erza and Aisawa finished their meals and began to wash the dishes. Erza was getting used to these kinds of jobs, she even learned how to cook a bit.

"You're learning so fast Erza," Aisawa said with a smile. Erza blinked several times as a small smile formed on her face, that was her answer.

"Good night Aisawa-san!" She said and went to the bathroom, after that she was in their room. She noticed Natsu lying on the couch, he was looking at to the ceiling with his hands under his head. He slowly turned his face and sent a smile at her.

"What's up to Red Hair?" He said. Erza sent a tired look to him. Today's training was too tiring for her.

"I am still exhausted. I'll sleep." She said and made her way to the bed. She lied to bed and covered herself with a blanket.

"Good night." She added. Natsu closed his eyes too, he hadn't done anything special today but he was tired too, plus he had slept in the afternoon today. He turned his body to face the red haired girl. She was in front of him now, a small 'Good night' voice came out from his mouth as he began to watch her sleep. It was not 'love' or something for him, also he didn't know about that word's meaning. His feeling was like, his dead heart was living inside her.

…

 **Tomorrow,**

Our little group was standing on the forest's edge. Erza was sitting on a rock in her regular armor like yesterday. Natsu and Aisawa were on their feet and Aisawa was instructing Natsu on something.

"Your magic is not natural so it eats your magic power brutally. It's not as useful as you think." He stated. Natsu simply nodded, he didn't bother with answering or protesting. Aisawa sighed and continued.

"I can teach you my sword magic but I can't say if you can master these techniques or not, it's up to you." He added. Natsu nodded again, that was his way to deal with Aisawa because he thought that if he talks he will make Erza sad again, somehow. Of course, it was a childish thought and Natsu was already a child. By the way, Aisawa noticed his nod and turned his face to Erza.

"Can you give him a sword Erza-chan?" He asked. Erza blinked several times before standing up. She made her way to Natsu as a sword formed in her hand. She handed the sword to Natsu and he took grasp of it. Erza sent a meaningful look to him and earned a grin from him. It made her satisfied and she returned her seat.

After their silent conversation was over, Natsu grasped the sword's hilt and directed it vertically. The sword was in the true position now. Aisawa looked at him and nodded, he was holding the sword correctly but not as perfect as Erza. Aisawa took a deep breath and took out his sword, everyone could notice the mastery in his grip. He extended a hand to Natsu and called him with a duel sign.

Natsu nodded and slashed his sword several times towards Aisawa which were easily parried by him. But Natsu… he was different, he wasn't attacking him like a wild animal. He was… trying to learn something with careful slashes. Aisawa noticed his sudden behavior change, he thought that if something had happened to him yesterday.

His eyes widened as he still blocking Natsu's attacks.

'Don't tell me… did that event affect him that much?' He asked himself. He slashed his sword the first time and their swords connected. That clash sent Natsu's sword flying, Natsu turned around and looked at his sword. During their exchange, Erza was watching them carefully and trying to learn something from their moves.

Natsu grumbled and made his way to the fallen blade. He picked up the sword and return his previous location.

"Again," Natsu said and held his sword vertically. Aisawa smirked and dashed towards him, he could easily say that Erza was 2 or 3 times better than him in sword techniques. They trained for a while until Natsu got tired. Aisawa noticed it and stepped back. Natsu sent a questioning look at him while panting heavily.

"What's wrong old man, are you tired?" He asked with a smirk, he was smirking but his tire was evident on his face. Aisawa raised an eyebrow.

"You are exhausted let's rest a bit." He suggested as Erza nodded from her location. Natsu growled as he returned to his previous location.

"One more." He said and sent a serious glance with his slightly glowing eyes. Aisawa smiled and took a defensive posture.

"Sent your most powerful attack." He invited, Natsu's answer was a smirk on his face. In a powerful blood pump, a lot of red lines formed on his right arm. They were swollen veins, blood rushed to his arm and Natsu tightened his grip on the sword. Erza and Aisawa watched him with wide eyes and tried to understand what he was doing. Without saying anything Natsu jumped to air and raised his sword. It was just a simple jump but his attack was not normal, he swung the sword towards Aisawa with inhuman speed. Aisawa directed his sword in a horizontal position and tried to defend himself. Erza stood up, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She hasn't seen an attack like that before, it was so fast.

In a second their swords collided and Aisawa was forced to grip his sword with both of his hands. He gritted his teeth, Natsu's attack was strong but not enough to force him to his knees. Natsu was satisfied from his great attack until a **crack** sound came from his arm and his arm bone came out from his elbow. A groan escaped from his mouth as he fell to the ground, blood spurting from his elbow. Aisawa immediately leaned down and studied him. He couldn't decide to bring him to a doctor or not.

Erza gasped in horror and she runs to Natsu. As she came closer, she began to see his arm more clearly. It was in a terrible shape, terrible that you can't show it to children. Erza finally arrived at Natsu's side and leaned to him. By the way, Natsu was standing up and his bone was returning to his arm.

"N.. Natsu! Are you okay?" She asked and took his arm in her hands. Natsu raised his head and looked at her. Her face was worried and terrified and he selected this option… grinning at her.

"Yup." He replied. Erza couldn't find the right words to say, she watched his arm when blood began to return his body and the bone found a place to enter. After a while, his arm was completely refreshed. Natsu moved his arm up and down and checked it's durability.

"Yeah I am completely fine." He stated. Aisawa sighed in relief but that really was a horrible moment for him. Erza wanted to hug him and wanted to beat him up at the same time. She couldn't understand how could he manage to worry her every time. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Natsu looked at her with an innocent face. Erza's eyebrow was twitching and her grip on his shoulder was tightening, Natsu was completely aware of its meaning. Yes, it was his other instinct "Erza's wrath".

 _ **(Run, run far far away. I will have a car waiting for you. -Bronze)**_

In a second, Erza was chasing Natsu as he was running for his life.

"Come here you idiot!"

…

 **\- Ending Dialogue -**

 **Acy: So it is official Bronze is not allowed to see the outside world.**

 **Bronze: WAIT WHAT!?**

 **Acy: You keep getting distracted and delaying the chapter so as punishment you will be locked away with no connection to the outside world.**

 **Bronze: SATAN!**

 **Acy: Ignore him and hope you all enjoyed the chapter don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Bronze: SAVE M-**


	4. Chapter Three : Aisawa Shoyo

_**\- Opening Dialogue -**_

 **Acy: BRONZE!**

 **Bronze: There is no Bronze here, he ran away.**

 **Acy: You look surprisingly a lot like him too. Just lose the mustache and you could be twins.**

 **Bronze: Thank you but I must be on my way.**

 **Acy: Nope, since there is no Bronze you must take his place.**

 **Bronze: You can't do that.**

 **Acy: I'm the author I can do anything, now get to work.**

 **Bronze: Just how I wanted to spend my birthday (Nov. 9th)**

 **(Beta-read by: Slave Bronzeapollo)**

 **Demons May Cry** **– A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Three: Aisawa Shoyo**

 **(This better be worth the penny charge. -Bronze)**

For several months they trained with Aisawa. Anyone could say they were getting stronger. Natsu learned some sword magic techniques but mostly he trained his body with fitness moves, this was based on Aisawa's suggestion. Natsu had a strong magic but his body couldn't keep up with it so they decided to train Natsu's body more. He was controlling his magic better than several months ago.

As usual, Erza was a great student, she learned many sword magic techniques while she also managed to generate a Requip Armor. That was really strong that even Aisawa was having a hard time when they were fighting. The armor is a leather looking shirt covering everything with two spiked shoulder pads that connect to the shirt with circles with the Greek symbol for Ares (An Axe) in the center. There is a layer of magical energy above the shirt on the arms as they create a pale blue layered metal armor except for over the elbows so they can still bend. On her hands are simple pair of worn leather gloves. Over her chest is nothing special as it is just blank pale blue armor that molds out of the circles on her shoulder pads. Her waist is left open with chain like armor. The armor around her legs is much like the ones around her arms making layered armor leaving her knees covered with pads. Her boots extend up to cover her shins with her ankles have same circles as the ones on her shoulder pads with the same symbol too.

Upon the creation of her new armor, she had gained a new hobby - naming her armors. She had named this armor **Sky Soldier Armor.**

She was training and trying to form more armors in her free time. She would have more time for that if she wasn't chasing Natsu. By the way, Natsu was either… sleeping, training and or who knows where messing around.

Aisawa had taught them about magic guilds, including both legal and dark guilds. Natsu and Erza learned a great amount of things about the wizards' world. Erza had even decided to join to a legal guild that she had felt was fitting. In their conversations, they learned that Aisawa had been a guild member before but strangely when Erza asked him on the topic, he had changed the subject rather quickly.

In pleasant news, Erza's right eye was healed by a strange old woman actually, it was replaced with an artificial eye.

 ** _Flashback – 3 weeks ago_**

 ** _._**

Aisawa, Erza, and Natsu were in a city named Magnolia after a one-day long travel. They had heard about a wizard doctor who could heal every kind of wound. They now currently stood in front of a building, with a signboard on it - "Fairy Tail".

Erza's eyes widened as she examined the building - it was really huge. Natsu was standing next to her with his natural poker face, there were too many hearts inside and they were beating so fast. Aisawa was the one who entered the building first, finding Fairy Tail was his idea because the doctor was actually Fairy Tail's healer. He stepped in and a wooden chair launched to him, he pulled his sword out in a blink of an eye and the chair divided into several pieces.

He was out of danger now. He looked around and noticed people fighting and messing around - they were all really lively. Someone noticed his curious glances and approached him. He was a little old man with a strange cap on his head.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, how can I help you?" He asked. During this exchange, both Erza and Natsu had entered too. They were really surprised, there were too many people inside and they were really noisy. Natsu didn't like to be here - too restless. Aisawa took off his straw hat and smiled at the old man.

"Long time no see Master Makarov." He said. Makarov's eyes widened as he saw him, he returned with a smile.

"Aisawa, it's really you. It's been a long time." He greeted and walked closer to him. Aisawa's smile grew bigger, he looked happy to see him again. Erza and Natsu were confused, they didn't know about the guy or the guild but Aisawa looked like he had.

"Yes, it is. Can we talk privately?" He asked. Makarov raised an eyebrow and pointed the second floor.

"Of course, let's go to my office." He suggested. Aisawa bowed his head in respect as he turned his face to the children.

"Natsu, Erza wait here for a moment and Erza don't loosen Natsu's collar." He said and gained an angry look from Natsu which made Erza giggle. They headed to the nearest table and sat down after Aisawa and old man walked to the second floor. The guild had fallen silent after they came in, most of them were looking at Natsu and Erza.

After a while, one of them approached Erza.

"Hi, there children. What's your names?" A guy who looked 26 or 27 asked. Erza bowed her head then looked at him.

"My name is Erza." She pointed the pink – red haired boy who was just staring at the old man, she continued. " He is Natsu." An orange haired guy sent a smile to them.

"I am Gildarts, nice to meet you. I can see you two are wizards…" He stated, he was able to sense their magic containers in their body. Gildarts turned his face to the bar and called for someone.

"Oi! Mira, Laxus they're at your age come here and say hi." He said with an annoyed face from their behaviors but he couldn't ignore Natsu's appearance. Appearance? That was not the real problem for him, he could sense Natsu's magic power and it was extremely sinister. Probably wasn't as large as Mira or Laxus but he could sense the evil aura surrounding him.

A white haired girl approached them as a yellow-haired boy began to walk towards them but not before a 'tch' sound escaped from his lips. They stood in front of the table and they raised a hand which formed a 'Hello' sign.

"Yo." They said with one voice. It was really a cold greeting, despite this Erza stood up and greeted them. Natsu was not in good boy state, plus Erza's eye was still wounded so there was nothing to feel happy for. He decided to stand silent but the yellow-haired boy wasn't pleased from his behavior, plus the chain attached to his trousers was making him pissed it was too showy.

"Oi, Why you're not talking, paleface?" He said with a serious face while Erza and Mira were having a girl chat. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he was just sitting there silently, that yellow haired boy must have no problem with him.

"Huh?" A strange look formed on Natsu's face, he straightened and stood in front of Laxus. Natsu and Laxus were the same height, Laxus was looking at him with a serious face as Natsu's poker face was still evident on his face. Natsu pointed at Laxus's scar with his finger as a comical small laugh escaped from his mouth.

Laxus looked pissed, in a second an electricity sound echoed as a lot of lightning began to dance around him. Everyone's attention was drawn towards them, they were staring at Laxus with curious eyes.

"Stop it Laxus, don't pick a fight with our guest." A dark purple haired guy said while he was playing with his same colored mustache. Laxus sent an annoyed look to him.

 **(Fight Fight Fight. What? I made popcorn for a reason. -Bronze)**

"I didn't like him, I don't care if he is a guest or not. Look at his teeth they're like a vampire's." A certain lightning wizard said. Surprisingly, both Mira and Erza were distracted too. Erza sighed before she made her way to them, she was expecting this but it was too fast. Before she could arrive there, Mira did a fast move and she wrapped an arm around Natsu's neck.

"Don't say such things Laxus. His has pale skin, red eyes and wolf - like teeth... Cute isn't it?" She smiled. Erza was surprised, Mira was really a strange girl. Mira was forcing herself to keep the smile because Natsu's neck was so cold. Laxus facepalmed as he turned his face to her.

"I am not a demon like you so, nope. Now get away from him." He said. Laxus was still waiting for a fight. Natsu turned his face to Erza and sent a meaningful look to her, he was looking for a permission. As an answer, Erza shook her head in a negative meaning.

Natsu grumbled as he slowly removed Mira's arm from his shoulder. Mira stepped back and looked at him with a curious face.

"Sorry blonde, next time." Pink – red haired child turned around and called Erza with a hand sign. Erza sighed in defeat and turned to the crowd.

"We better wait outside." She said and made her way to Natsu who was walking to exit the room. Laxus gritted his teeth. That pink haired boy was a trouble even he could sense it.

"I'll expose your secret!" He said as a lightning bolt formed in his hand.

 **"Lightning Bolt!"** With a thunder sound lightning launched towards Natsu but it hit something before it could reach Natsu. Erza turned around and noticed the orange haired guy who had blocked the attack with his bare hands. Natsu sent a look over his shoulder to Erza, she was unharmed. He sensed that an evil smirk was on his face, so he hid his face with one of his hands and continued to exit the building.

"I guess we must have a little talk Laxus…" Gildarts said with a serious face, Laxus 'tch'ed and made his way to the bar. Erza didn't wait for Gildart's speech, probably was going to apologize to them. She began to walk towards Natsu but not before sending a death glare to Laxus, she wasn't glad about the insiders' behavior.

She stepped out and looked around, Natsu was standing there, he face was looking upwards with a hand hiding his forehead and eyes. His lips were moving like he was saying something again and again but Erza couldn't hear what he was saying.

She approached him and asked with a caring tone.

"Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu slowly lowered his head as his hand returning back its normal place, he looked at Erza which made Erza's eyes widen. His eyelids were wide opened unlike his normal dull eyes, they were more alive. With a smirk on his face, anyone could say that his blood was boiling in excitement. Erza's trembling pupils studied him and she noticed the dark- red aura surrounding him, some of it overflowing from his shoulder to the air.

"Yeah, red hair…" He turned around and stepped forward towards the guild building.

"I feel great." He said and began to walk in the huge building. "Stay here for a second." He finished. Certainly, he was going in for a fight, it didn't take long for Erza to understand the situation. Natsu could control himself in the building but now she was seeing the coin's other side. The brave little girl ran forwards and stood in front of Natsu with a determined face.

"Stop." She ordered. Natsu raised an eyebrow before his look slowly turning to an annoyed one.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Erza's gaze was never leaving his eyes.

"I won't let you fight them." She replied. Natsu chuckled darkly as he began to walk forwards.

"Move." He was on the edge of his patience. Erza gritted her teeth, even she herself couldn't convincing him. She took a deep breath and summoned one of her swords.

 **"Requip!"**

As she yelled, a black sword with yellow trimmings appeared in her hand. She didn't want to fight with Natsu but it was her only option.

"Make me. Are you gonna hurt your friend?" She asked.

She smiled as a thought hit to her head, he was really an unbalanced person. She took a defensive posture and waited for Natsu's action.

Blood rushed to Natsu's legs, this was Natsu's speed magic. He began to run but he wasn't fast enough to turn into a blur, Erza could still see his moves.

"BRING IT!" Natsu dashed towards her with a strengthened fist. She raised her sword and prepared for a clash but the hit never came, Natsu passed her with an inhuman speed. That roar wasn't for Erza but someone behind her. Laxus was standing there in lightning, he raised his fist like Natsu and their fists collided. Natsu's force pushed Laxus back but he rolled over and reduced the recoil.

Natsu's hand was torn and bloody but he didn't care, he was in ecstasy. Laxus sent a mocking look to him, he was unharmed.

"Is it all you got? I am disappointed, freak." He taunted. Natsu moved his head aside, he was acting like a crazy person again.

"It was just a salutation." He said with a calm voice, Laxus snarled and summoned a lightning from heavens with a raised arm.

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

Erza's eyes widened and she tried to save her friend from the attack. Lightning launched towards Natsu with super speed. Natsu couldn't find any time to dodge or Erza to block. The attack connected and damaged Natsu's body, he fell to his knees and coughed some blood. Erza gritted her teeth and ran at Laxus who was a little surprised. He didn't expect that - the pink haired boy looked stronger than this.

"You bastard!" Erza yelled as she slashed the sword towards him. Laxus turned his body into lightning and escaped from the strike. During their exchange, Natsu's hands were on the ground, supporting his body. He straightened up and examined his damaged body. He stood up and began to chuckle lightly which turned into laughter later. Erza was speechless she couldn't find any words to say.

"Hahahahaha!"

Laxus returned his attention to his body and sent a strange look to him.

"What the hell is that, are you a masochist or anything?" He asked. Vapors began to come out from Natsu's wounds, he was healing faster than usual. After two seconds, all of his cuts closed and the bruises disappeared. Laxus's eyes widened and he couldn't hide his pupils' trembling.

Natsu stood up with an unnatural move and looked at directly at Laxus.

"You know that actually tickled a little." He said, his excitement was completely gone and his face was replaced with a bored one. Laxus was pissed, he wanted to attack him again but he was suddenly launched to ground with a giant smashing fist. Makarov and Aisawa were standing behind him and it looked like attacker was Makarov.

"Cut it Laxus, you caused enough problems." The master of Fairy Tail stated. Laxus grumbled as he made his way to inside. Makarov sighed as he looked at Natsu and Erza.

 **(Fun officially ruined. -Bronze)**

"Are you okay brats?" He asked. Natsu ignored him and turned his face to Aisawa.

"Did you get the address old man?" He asked with an unconcerned voice. Makarov sighed - that pink haired was really cold.

Aisawa began to walk towards them and sent a serious face.

"Yes, I got the address." He said and continued.

"But what's the meaning of this Natsu, why did you pick a fight with a member of Makarov-san's guild?" He asked but that wasn't really a question, that was a rebuke, he looked ready to punish him. Erza stood between them, she looked at Natsu first. He looked normal, bored and dull eyes. She sighed and turned to Aisawa who was sending a serious glare at Natsu.

"That wasn't Natsu's fault, that Laxus guy started this." She stated. Aisawa looked at her for a moment, she was serious but that wasn't enough to satisfy Aisawa.

"Erza, if you pamper him like that he will make it again." He said. Erza's eyes widened, she didn't notice that she was doing this. She was still believing in Natsu despite what she thought he was going to attack her two minutes ago. Her thoughts were cut short by a voice.

"Whatever, let's go to that famous doctor…" The pink haired boy said. Aisawa sighed as his serious face disappeared. He turned around and met with Makarov Dreyar before he could say anything Makarov opened his mouth.

"Sorry for this Aisawa, my little grandson causes these types of situations from time to time." He apologized. Aisawa wasn't expecting this, he bowed his head.

"There is no need for this, I bet Natsu is as guilty as he is." He said and gained a chuckle from his elder. Natsu and Erza were ready to go, he sent a quick look to them and turned his face to Makarov again.

"We better get going, take care Master Makarov!" He said and began to walk. Makarov sent a caring look towards him before shouting.

"You too Aisawa. Don't forget what we talked about."

…

Inside the guild Laxus made his way to the bar with a serious face, he was suddenly forced to stop because there was a silver haired girl in front of him.

"Jeez, you got in trouble again?" Mirajane asked with a grin. Laxus tched and looked at her, anger was radiating from his face.

"Something's definitely wrong with that guy." He said, Mirajane quickly understand who was that 'guy', even she could understand that the pink haired boy was an oddity.

"Yeah exactly…"

…

 ** _End of the Flashback_**

Erza and Natsu were taking some jobs for citizens to make money, this was Erza's idea she found that idea after she learned about wizard guilds. Now they could earn money without Aisawa. Of course, Natsu was some kind of problem in these jobs but Erza was doing her best at keeping him in line.

After one of that jobs, Natsu and Erza were returning to home.

"I can't believe that you tried to beat our client" Erza grumbled, her arms were crossed on her belly in annoyance. Natsu sighed and sent an uneasy look towards her.

"I can't help it he was too annoying." He stated. Erza wasn't satisfied with his answer, Natsu was too short-tempered.

"You must get used to these kinds of humans. Next time wait in a corner and let me do the talking." She ordered. Natsu was completely defeated, he hung his head and looked at to ground.

"Okay Okay." He replied and took his position next to Erza. They were walking in a city street, Erza was in her casual clothes; white shirt and a cream skirt. Natsu was in his casual clothes too but everyone in street was staring at him. You can't blame them, Natsu's pale skin and his red eyes were making him really strange and creepy. Erza and Natsu were walking side by side but Natsu was looking like a vampire who kidnapped a red haired girl.

Erza was aware of this and that was too much for her, everyone was looking at Natsu like he was a monster despite this Natsu had a poker face, he either didn't care about them or didn't notice. Another guy sent a strange look at Natsu, and that was the trigger. Erza approached to the guy with a sword slowly forming in her hand.

"What are you looking at!?" She yelled with a voice filled with anger. The poor man gasped as he stepped back in horror. Everyone was scared too, mothers took their children and walked away from them. She wasn't an ordinary girl she was a wizard.

"N-Nothing." The guy managed to stammer out as a reply. Erza kept glaring at him which made him more scared. Natsu stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, he grinned at her.

"And you're calling me short-tempered." He mocked. Erza blushed in anger and embarrassment as her sword disappeared. She sent a last glare at the man and turned her face from him. Natsu took his place in the path and looked at her.

"Let's go." He called and began to walk after a while Erza caught up to him. Erza turned her face and looked at him, he was looking forwards with a serious face. There were various people in the world; serious, humoristic, cowards, brave, noble…

She studied his face but Natsu was not one of them. He had no type, he was acted stupidly sometimes but she was seeing now he was a normal teenager boy. Plus he was talking wisely and acting like he was smart. He was really hard to understand.

Erza sighed in defeat and continued to walk. There was still a long way to walk and people's stares were making it harder. After a while, Erza noticed a sweets shop and stopped. She was staring directly at a cake in the window. Natsu noticed her and he stopped too, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened Red Hair?" He asked. Erza didn't turn her face maybe couldn't hear him, she was wondering what the cake's tasted like too much. She had never eaten a cake before. Natsu shrugged and looked at where she was looking at. There was a pink cake in the window and Erza was about to drool. Natsu smirked, he had found a thing that she was interested in.

"Let's go in! It's on me." He offered with a warm smile what made Erza's eyes turn into hearts. She was extremely happy and excited.

"Really?" She asked in excitement. Natsu smirked and replied.

"Of course." He replied. Erza held his arm happily and they headed in the shop. Everything was great until a light bulb appeared over Erza's head.

"Wait, it's already our money, not yours…" She said with an annoyed face when Natsu was trying not to look at her nervously.

…

After a little while, A trembling waitress brought them a piece of cake, wait tremble? Yes, she was scared of Natsu's appearance but Erza was too busy with being excited so she didn't notice. The waitress put the cake on the table and scurried away quickly. Erza's face glowed like she was looking at a holy object. Natsu was busy with bursting into laughter, she was too funny to watch. Finally, Erza took a fork and extended it to the cake nervously. She froze for a second and turned her face to Natsu.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked with a prying face. Natsu's laugh stopped and it turned into a smile.

"Nope. Watching you is more fun." He replied and gained a blush from Erza. They asked for the pink cake but it was actually a strawberry cake. Erza turned her attention to the cake and she took a piece from it. She slowly brought it to her mouth and placed it inside. Natsu's eyes widened as Erza's eyes turned into stars, comically. Like she was in heaven, even Natsu could sense her satisfaction (not from her heartbeats).

She finished the cake with slow moves and enjoyed the bites. Nothing could escape from Natsu's stare, it was a really enjoyable moment for him. Erza's happiest expression disappeared and it replaced with a cute annoyed face.

"What?" She asked. This moment Natsu noticed that he was still staring at her. He froze for a second as he scratched his head's back which surprised him, why he was acting like that?

 **(You are in love. Accept it and make lots and lots of babies. What? Naza fan. -Bronze)**

"N-Nothing." He replied nervously.

Again. He was acting like a normal teenager again. Erza was confused, she wanted him to stay like that forever but maybe tomorrow maybe another day he would go crazy again. She was the only one who knows him better than anyone, he was protecting her with his life and it was making her feel safe. So, she should be the one who stops him and protect him. She was believing that if she was the one who needs help, Natsu was going to help her…

Erza smiled as she stood up, by the way, Natsu had already left the table. He was in front of the cashier table and there was a pen in his hand? Even Erza could notice the staff's trembling, they were still scared of Natsu despite he didn't do anything to them. The Pink-Red haired boy began to unwrap his bandage as much as half of it. Natsu opened the pen's cap with his teeth and began to write something on his arm. Erza wondered as she made her way to Natsu.

When she arrived Natsu job was already finished and he was wrapping the bandage around his arm again. He paid the bill and they exited from the shop, not before Erza could send a shining look at the cakes. When they were out Erza approached Natsu and looked at him.

"Natsu, what did you write to your arm?" She asked with wondering eyes. Natsu smirked with delight.

"Something that I don't want to forget. I wanted to note it, while I still can…" He replied. Erza looked up and met with his eyes, they were serious but not enough to scare Erza. She frowned at him.

"Come on just say it!" She said. Natsu's smirk reappeared as he began to run playfully.

"Nope." He mocked. Erza growled and she began to chase him.

"Come here Natsu, I want to know."

And here they go again. Erza's yells were mixing with Natsu's laughs as when they were running, that was another activity that Natsu could enjoy.

…

After a while, they arrived at Aisawa's garden. Natsu extended a hand to Erza and stopped her. Erza sent him a curious look.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asked. Natsu's face was serious, he was staring directly at Aisawa's house.

"There are six people other than the old man in the house," Natsu stated. Erza gaped, she quickly summoned her only armor.

 **"Requip :** **Sky Soldier Armor!** **"**

She was in her blue armor now, Natsu sent a look at her and stepped forward.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Erza simply nodded and tightened her grip on the sword. They made their way to inside, the door was already open. Erza studied inside, as like Natsu had said there were six guys surrounding Aisawa. They were in white uniforms, in a second her past information entered her brain, they were rune knights.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked with a pissed face because one of the Rune Knights was handcuffing Aisawa. The Knights and Aisawa suddenly turned and looked at her, the Rune Knights took a defensive position because there was an armed wizard standing in front of them.

"We are here to arrest a dark guild member, Aisawa Shoyo." One of the knights said, probably the most senior one. Time stopped for Erza, dark guild wizards was bad people, they were killing, stealing, doing what they want. But these were Aisawa's words, he was the one who taught these to her. Natsu was standing behind her, staring at Aisawa and the others.

"Get away from him," Erza said with her eyes shadowed by her scarlet hair. Tension began to increase till Aisawa cut it.

"Enough."

He stood up from the couch with handcuffs on his hands. He made his way to Erza but not before sending a meaningful look to the senior knight but that wasn't enough to satisfy him, he took his sword out.

"Stop there." He ordered while the other knights were taking an attack posture. Aisawa ignored them and kept walking. The Senior Knight gritted his teeth and slashed his sword at him as the others began to run towards the criminal. In a second, their bodies stopped and their swords froze in the air. Aisawa smiled he was exactly expecting this, he looked his pink haired student. He was leaning on the door's edge, eyes closed.

Aisawa finally stood in front of Erza who was waiting for him. He smiled and pat her head.

"Sorry Erza- chan. They're saying the truth, I am a criminal who is involved in several murders. I was waiting for today, I will finally pay the price of my sins." He said. Tears began to form in Erza's eyes' corners, she couldn't believe these words. A vein swelled in Natsu's forehead. By the way, the Knights were trying to move and cursing around.

"But you're a good person Aisawa-san, you took care of us despite you didn't have to." Erza managed to say. Aisawa sent a caring look at her.

"Thank you Erza. I did this because you were like my own child but nothing can change my past actions." He said as his face turn into a sad one. He kneeled down and looked at Erza's eyes, she was emotionally affected by his words.

"Listen closely Erza, the one who put me on the right way was Master Makarov. I want you to join Fairy Tail, trust me you won't regret it." He said. Erza couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they began to pour. Aisawa smiled at her sadly. It was hard for him too, leaving his children. He extended his cuffed hands and wiped Erza's tears.

"Don't be like that Erza." He looked up and pointed Natsu with his finger. "You will make that guy angry again."

Erza nodded and closed her face with both of her hands when her requip items were disappearing. Aisawa sent a last look at the red haired girl and stood up, he began to walk to Natsu and looked at him. Natsu opened his eyes and met with Aisawa's, even he was not glad about this situation. Aisawa walked towards to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, they stood there for five seconds and finally Natsu sighed and broke the silence.

"Yeah I know." He said, there was no need to talking. Natsu was not the old Natsu, he has changed… in Tower of Heaven, in finding a doctor adventure and in here. Aisawa was going to preach him again but Natsu already knew his words. Aisawa smiled and pat his shoulder one last time, as he did this Natsu removed his magic on the knights and they began to take a deep breath. Some of them had a nose bleed because Natsu's magic wasn't controlling his body, it was controlling his blood so it wasn't good for their body.

"You will pay!" The Senior Knight said as he prepared for an attack, Aisawa turned around and sent a hard look to him.

"I guess this is not necessary, don't you think so?" He said as a black aura began to form around him, Knight's eyes widened but he recovered himself with a fake cough. He put his sword back and turned to his men.

"Take him!" As he ordered the knights who had recovered themselves did what he said, some of them were trying to get rid of the nose bleed. Aisawa looked at Natsu when the knights were taking him.

"Take care of her, Natsu." He said with a smile. Natsu closed his eyes and replied.

"You can still get rid of these guys, so why?" He asked. Aisawa stopped and the knights let him speak.

"I can't set an example to you like that, Can I ?" He said with the same smile and began to walk again. Natsu's eyes widened, even he was surprised by his words. He turned around and watch him leaving, Aisawa was really a strong guy, a strength that Natsu could not ever reach. Erza turned around, she wanted to see him one last time. As she did this Aisawa raised his handcuffed arms and formed a farewell sign.

Erza stood up, crying was not going to stop him. Actually, he wasn't dead, maybe someday he would be coming back. Natsu sent a look to her, she had cried again, he understood that their promise was pointless. Because she was a little girl and all of the little girls were emotional. He sighed and began to wait for her to recover herself. He checked his pocket with his hand, it was still there.

After a while, he made his way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Erza was standing still without a move, her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"You okay red hair?" Natsu asked with a grin. Erza didn't turned to him but her lips moved.

"Aren't you feeling sad?" She said, Natsu suprised a bit, he thought for a while then answered.

"Yeah, I am sad." He replied with a straight face. Erza turned her face to him and looked at his eyes. She searched for a clue of sadness but there wasn't any. She sighed and turned around.

"Never mind." She said it was pointless to talk about emotions with Natsu. She looked at the swords attached on the wall for a while, Aisawa was gone and she could now use them.

"Get ready, we'll hit the road in an hour." She said. Natsu raised an eyebrow, what road?

"Where are we going?" He asked. Erza wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and sent a determined look to the pink haired boy.

"To Fairy Tail."

…

 **(Would spend a penny again. -Bronze)**

 _ **\- Ending Dialogue -**_

 **Bronze: Sorry for the slow update that is my fault. Video games.**

 **Acy: Since when did I allow you to have video games?**

 **Bronze: Uhhhh, Hope you all enjoyed make sure to follow favorite and review.**

 **Acy: Slave I asked you a question.**

 **Bronze: Bye!**

 **Acy: Don't miss the next episode guys, their journey won't be easy. Now if you will excuse me I have to punish Bronze.**

 **Bronze: SA-**


	5. Chapter Four : Road to Fairy Tail

**Hello guys Acy's here. Sadly, Bronze is not with us after this... No, he is not dead, just retired. So, I haven't got any slave to correct my mistakes. I want to continue writing so I am going to improve myself more and more. I am reading all of your reviews and waiting for more, hope you enjoy this episode :D**

.

 **Demons May Cry** **– A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Four: Road to Fairy Tail**

After several hours Erza was ready. She had stored all of the swords and armors with her requip magic and they headed to the guild named Fairy Tail.

 **After A Day, A Forest Close To Magnolia**

Natsu wasn't sure about joining a guild but he didn't ask Erza's opinion for a while. He wasn't interested in that kind of things. A voice came from Requip wizard.

"What are you thinking about, Natsu?" She asked without turning around. Natsu sighed as his face taking a bored expression.

"Must we join that guild? We can watch each other's backs." He said. Erza somehow expecting this, she kept walking as Natsu did the same.

"Natsu, joining a guild makes everything easier. We can make money faster and live in a big city without worries. Also, as far as I heard from Aisawa-sensei, there is a 'Magician Academy'. It had built next to Fairy Tail and Magic Council assigned Fairy Tail to watch over its education, it must be the best guild in Fiore. We must finish that school, after that we can become official wizards." She stated wisely. Natsu wanted to spew everything in his stomach, what acamedy now…

Erza heard a groan and turned around, Natsu's face was green.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowingly that was a stupid thing. Natsu placed a hand on his belly as he cried out loud comically.

"I don't wanna!"

Red haired girl giggled as she made his way to the boy. He wasn't a teen, a cry baby…

"Come on Natsu, it's not that bad." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu raised his face with a hopeful exression. Erza knew that he was just acting but it was funny. Natsu's face glowed with white light.

"Really?" He asked. Erza nodded and continued.

"There must be students who come all over the country without any friends. I am with you, right?" She said. Natsu stared at her for a second as he turned his face away from her.

"Whatever." He said with an annoyed tone. Erza smiled and called for him as she was already took her position in the road.

"Let's go." She called and Natsu obeyed her words.

After an hour walking, they were tired. They took off their bags and began to rest, Erza requipped a sword from her storage and began to study its details. It was a light sword, at least lighter than her favorite black-yellow katana. She slashed the sword around for testing its balance.

'Hmm not bad.' She thought. She was so focused on her sword so she didn't notice Natsu's gaze.

"Erza." He called. Scarlet haired girl stopped and turned around.

"Hm?" She wondered. He was calling her 'Erza' again, that must be a serious thing. Natsu gulped some saliva and tried to look her eyes, he looked very nervous. Erza was a little shocked from his expression, it was really rare.

"I want to give you something." He said when he was searching something in his pocket with a hand dip. Erza was waiting for him, it could be one of his stupid jokes but he was really excited so she didn't protest. When Natsu was about to pull out a purple box, he widened his eyes like he sensed something.

 **Dump Dump.**

A foreign heartbeat entered Natsu's range and he dashed to Erza who was blinking in confusion.

"Get down!" Natsu yelled as he pushed her to the ground and they fell together. Before Erza could protest, a knife passed with high speed inches away from Natsu's head, cutting a strand. They stood up quickly and looked around.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza asked when an armor began to cover her body with yellow lighs. Natsu sent him a serious look.

"There's someone following us." He said, he was completely forgot about the box in his pocket. Didn't take so long, a dark figure appeared on a tree and looked at them. Natsu found his location and turned to him.

"I know you're here, come down." He called. A chuckle heard from the figure as he jumped from the tree. He landed to ground near to Natsu and Erza, the man was clearly two times longer than Natsu. He was in a black, red fighting outfit and there was a guild amblem on his shoulder.

"Who are you!?" Erza asked with a angry face. The man smirked despite there was nothing to enjoy.

"Don't make this face Erza-chan or you'll distort you beauty." He said and caused Erza to gasp. That guy was aware of her name.

"Where did you learn my name and who are you?" She asked. The man's smirk grew larger as he bowed his head with respect but more playfully.

"Excuse my rude behaivor, I am an A – Class wizard of a guild named Hell's Gate. **Shade** , nice to finally meet you. And about your first question, you can't be suprised that I am knowing you because that was you choice to hang out with that freak right?" He asked when he was pointing Natsu with his finger. Erza tried to calm herself and began to think, that guy was a A – Class mage, **A** was the top class of the regular classes. He was a strong opponent and what was he trying to say about Natsu?

"What do you mean?" A sound came out from Natsu's mouth which saved Erza from her thoughts. He didn't know that guy but somehow he was pissing him out.

"Hahaha, sorry I can't hold it back no longer." Shade said and burst in laugher. The picture in front of him was too comical for him, but why?

"Why are you acting like a human Natsu. You even made a friend huh? Bullshit, you have no heart, how can you fell something to that girl?" He said and gained a pissed look from Erza and a confused look from Natsu. Shade sighed, that boy wasn't recognizing him.

"Don't be like that Natsu-kun don't you remember me?" He asked when he was showing his face's details to Natsu.

"Nope." Natsu replied with straight face. Shade hung his body in defeat but it didn't take too long, his creepy look returned to his face.

"Don't you remember the day… when you killed our Master?" He said with a colder voice than Natsu's. Natsu's eyes widened as his memories rushed to his brain. That guy was from THAT guild, the wizards that who did **this** to him. Despite that he couldn't remember a killing thing.

"What did you say?" Erza asked when she was staring daggers to Shade. Shade combed his black hair with his hand before he decided to answer. Natsu stood silent he was trying to gather the pieces together.

"Your 'friend' is a unsuccessful subject. Man I still can't understand why the experiment failed, he should have become our doll after the experiments." He said with a calm voice. Erza gritted her teeth, finally one of these guys was in front of her. Her black katana with yellow trimmings appeared in her palm, it was in a sheath.

"And what do you want?" She asked as she pulled her sword from the sheath. She was forcing herself to decrease the anger. As an answer, several black circles like black holes appeared behind Shade. A white sword came out from one of the circles and launched to Erza.

"I am here to exterminate the proof, of course!" Shade roared. Erza lifted her sword to block the attack, that was nothing for Erza. Before she could react Natsu appeared in front of her and caught the sword with his bare hand what caused blood to spread to ground, but it wasn't normal. If Natsu was an ordinary person the blood would be 10 times more. Natsu spinned the sword and held it in right position, his hand began to heal. Erza facepalmed, he was doing reckless stuff again…

"Bring it!" He roared as he dashed to Shade with inhuman speed. Shade smirked and took a sword from the closest circle. Their sword connected and a spark came out from the connection point. Shade smirked and added more power to his sword, his sword began to owerpower Natsu's and launched the pink haired boy to the ground. Shade was satisfied from the boy's weakness until he noticed Erza coming to him.

"Got you." She slashed her sword to him and he couldn't find any time to dodge, he just managed to lift his sword. Erza's attack was powerful than his defense so he sent flying to a three which he was standing before. By the way Natsu was on his feet, his trousers was covered with dust. He prepared himself for a new clash.

Shade stood up with a pissed face. He wasn't going to lose, not to these children.

"Fool brats."He summoned another sword and dashed to them. Natsu and Erza prepared themselves and they ran to him too. Their harmony was perfect, Natsu slashed his sword if his attack gets blocked Erza slashed. They completely overpowered Shade with their attacks. Dark mage fell to his knee and stabbed his sword to ground, panting. Erza and Natsu stood still and waited for their opponents move.

Shade recovered himself and stood up, his face was full of fury. Natsu and Erza lifted their swords with same moves, their tecniques were similar because of Aisawa. They smiled to each other, they were winning the fight against a A – Class wizard. Suddenly Shade raised his arms to air and countless circles appeared in air. Erza and Natsu's eyes widened, there were too much circles on the air. Shade began to roar he summoned more and more until it caused his nose to bleed.

"What the hell are you doing, are you insane?" Erza yelled when she saw the blood pouring from his nose. Shade took a deep breath and wiped the blood on his lips. He was going to attack with all of his might. After years of improvement, there was no way him to be defeated here.

"No more talking. I won't let you win against me that easily… good night." He said and weapons began to come out from the circles. Swords, axes, spears, knives…

 **"Weapon Magic Special Attack: Metal Rain!"**

As he roared, weapons launched to children with high speed. Erza froze for a second because it was really a rain and there was nowhere to escape, maybe there were a thousand of weapons launching to them. Everything went slower and slower, she sent a look to Natsu and noticed his smile directed to her. She gasped, not because of Shade's attack because she knew that what Natsu was going to do.

The sound was cut, there were just two people looking at each other. Natsu was calm, he was definitely going to protect her. He had no desire to become a hero but Erza was another story. He began to step forward, one step and another. He looked at the red haired girl one more time, maybe last time. He still couldn't name the feeling in his body. That guy said that he could no feel anything but it wasn't true, whatever they say Natsu was sure of it.

'I swear I am feeling it.'

Natsu pushed Erza to ground from her shoulders when a hand placing under her head's back. This could be a romantic scene if they weren't in this situation and romance was the last thing to think now. Natsu was above like a protective shield.

"Nat-"

 **Splash!**

Warm and red liquid poured to Erza' face, covered her body and caused her to close her eyes. She felt a pain in her arm, probably one of the swords grazed her arm. A weight fell to her chest and pushed her more forcefully. After several seconds, she managed to open her eyes but she wished she had not. The scene was so bory, Natsu was lying on her with countless cuts on his body but important ones are a huge ax stuck on his back and a knife pierced his head's back.

"Hahahaha, even he can't survive from that attack!" Shade said but Erza couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything or saw anything other than Natsu's body.

Erza tried to straighen up, Natsu's dead weight was making it more harder but she finally managed to. She took his body and lied him to ground, she extended a hand to his head and removed the knife. She continued to remove the stuck weapons with trembling hands. That was the hardest job she has ever do but there was no other way. She looked at her friend with teary eyes and lifted his head.

"Natsu?" She called with a shaky voice, he wasn't going to die at least this was her wish.

"Natsu!" She called again but there was no answer. Transparent liquid began to drop to Natsu's face. She was crying again there was no escape from crying and sadness, they found her again. She began to punch his chest with light fists.

"Why did you do that… I didn't ask you for protect me… so why?" She said between the sobs. Shade was satisfied from Natsu's death plus he was suprised about his sacrifice, Shade smirked.

"Maybe he was beginning to feel something huh, Hahahaha."

Erza suddenly stood up. Her scarlet hair shadowed her eyes, but anger was reading from his bottom face.

"You will pay." She whispered and began to take a step forwards to Shade. A golden aura began to dance around him as she summoned an armor.

 **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**

She was aware of the armor's name but she hadn't be able to summon it for once, it was her first time. A white full metal armor covered her in yellow lights, there were four metal wings on it. She raised her face and looked at the dark mage.

"You will pay for what you did to Natsu!" She yelled, her face was so furious but she was still a young girl so Shade didn't give up.

"Cheap trick." He said as an ax launched to Erza from a black circle. A circle of ten swords formed over Erza and one of them parried Shade's ax easily.

"Wha-" Dark mage stepped back. He wasn't expecting that, he gritted his teeth and summoned more weapon and launched them to Erza. Erza began to ran to Shade when her blades were dodging his attacks. When Shade's every attack were blocked he stepped back again and tried to find a escaping way.

"Oi…"

"Okey…"

"Wait…"

"Please…"

Erza didn't care his words and she dashed to him as her swords began to spin and took a propeller shape. Swords slashed themselves to dark wizard and knocked him out. That was the tecnique that Erza was going to give a name: Circle Sword. She sent a last look to the guy who's lying on the ground and let out a breath.

After that she quickly made her way to Natsu, there was no time to waste. She requipped to her usual clothes, they were bloody but she didn't care. Red haired girl took Natsu to her arms, his blood was slowly turning to his body and filling his wounds. She watched them with hope, he wasn't dead right? As she was watching him, a purple box distracted her, it was on the ground. She remembered its color, as far as she saw that was the thing in Natsu's pocket.

'He was trying to give it to me.' She thought and took the box from ground. She lied Natsu to her lap because she couldn't open the box in this posture. She opened the box and looked inside. There was a pair of diamond shaped earrings in the box. She blushed and looked at Natsu's face again, he was breathing, she couldn't help but smiled.

"How can you suprise me when you are half dead?" She asked without expecting an answer. His peaceful face was answering everything, or maybe nothing…

 ** _Flasback_**

 _"Natsu! I can't find the money box, do you know where it is?" Erza asked when she was seaching around._

 _"Yeah, here." Natsu grinned as took the money box from where he put before. Erza smiled and open the box, she was going shopping and there wasn't any money in her pocket. She looked inside the box and noticed half of the money is gone._

 _"It suppose to be more money inside…" She said when a tick mark appeared on her forehead._

 _"Err… I spent them." Natsu said as he began to stracth his hair in embarrasment. Erza frowned at him with a red aura surrounding her._

 _"You did WHAT?!" Last thing Natsu remembered was a punch approaching to his face._

 ** _End of the Flashback_**

 _._

Erza wrapped a cloth around her arm and sent a look to Natsu, she hoped that his brain was healing thorougly. Beause it was the first time he had a wound on his head. She shook her head and wished that nothing wrong going to happen. She took Natsu on her back, waiting wasn't going to change anyting. He wasn't waking up so the best thing to do was bringing him to a doctor. She tried to ignore his weight and began to walk.

…

He felt a huge headache and tried open his eyes with a grimace. After several attempts he succeed, after ten seconds his blurry vision was gone. Pink haired boy sat back and looked around with a hand stroking his head.

"Where the hell I am?" He asked to himself. His eyes were tired than usual and his body too. There was nothing to see, just darkness. He stood up hardly, his head was about to explode but it couldn't stop him, he was looking for a girl who had red hair. He turned his face and noticed certain requip wizard sitting in edge of a wall, an ordinary wall in darkness?

He approached to the wall and looked at her. She was sitting on her butt and his knees were hiding her face, her arms were wrapped around her legs. He sat and leaned to her level, she looked sad but why?

"Hey?" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder but the girl didn't make a move. He couldn't understand the situation, why everywhere was dark and why Erza was sitting here in a sad stance. Natsu extended a hand to her hair and caressed the soft silk.

"You okey Erza?" He asked and tried to raise her face. He forced her face a bit and finally her face was looking at him. Suddenly Natsu launched himself back and fell on his butt, Erza's face was rotten and it was really in back shape like it was taken from a grave, there were worm's on it. Natsu's face went white, he was scared maybe first time in his life.

This moment, everything went clear. He was in a hole which contains rotten human skeletons. Poor child looked around with widened and scared eyes, Everywhere was filled with them, his bottom, left or right. He couldn't speak, his voice was gone. This place was awful, awful that it can kill a human mentally just with looking. He turned his face as a sound heard from Erza's body, it was moving. Beside her face, her limbs were rotten too, there was some meat swinging from them.

"G…Get away." Natsu's lips moved, the skeleton was moving direcly to him. Natsu was trembling, the scene in front of him was inexpressible. Even this was enough to drive a human crazy, a pair of red eyes opened behind Erza. They were too big maybe a dragon's, fortunetely Erza's body stopped. Natsu couldn't help but looked up, inside of these eyes, but they are not just eyes their owner was there too. His face was shadowed by darkness but a pair of horns pierced the darkness and appeared.

Natsu was speechless, he couldn't understand anything. He just tried to stop his jaw's trembling. Why this was happening to him?

A steam blow came out from the 'thing' 's face, probably from his nose before he spoke. A sound that too intense and masculine at the same time.

"You said you are caring about this girl huh?" He said. A cold sweat fell from Natsu's forehead to his cheek. He couldn't decide to a answer to give, the 'demon' 's voice was enough to give him a paralysis. The demon took Erza's body like a potato bag and tossed it to Natsu. It landed direcly to Natsu and their faces touched each other's. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw 'her' face inches from his own face. He winched and threw the body aside him immediatly.

He felt a liquid coming from his throat, he turned around and vomited, probably it was his lunch. He noticed the orange soggy liquid on the floor and he spewed again. Her precious red haired girl was in this shape, it was unbearable. An evil smirk placed on demon's face but it faded away quickly, his anger was stronger than his satisfaction.

"Take a look to the girl you're 'caring' about, it's her last shape. It's the last shape of every human!" He said with the same heart-shredding voice. Natsu just looked at the ground, he refused to look at that face again, it was too much for him. Natsu turned around with a slow move and looked at the demon.

"Why a..re you doing this…" He asked hardy. Suddenly intense black flames exploded from demon's body and covered the entire area. Flames were strong… so strong, the stongest flames he ever seen. The monsters called 'flames' wiped the skeletons, Erza's body included, they didn't leave anything even a particule. Suddenly flames died and left Natsu and the demon behind but the demon was still on fire, they were like part of his body. Finally demon's lips moved and broke the freezing silence.

"Stop fooling yourself, you can't care about a human!"

Natsu's face went angry, this topic again.

'I am caring someone. Is it a wrong thing, damn it!'

His trembling was over, he stood up and looked at the demon with his red eyes. Exactly with same eyes with the demon, exactly…

"Because of my heart?" He asked. Demon chuckled a bit and his chuckle turned into a laugher.

"Hahahaha, nonsense. You heard that from the dark mages right? They were foolish enough to make experiments on you. It's not relevant with your heart." He stated. Natsu raised an eyebrow, his recover was very fast, like he was talking with a old friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The demon approached his face to Natsu's, strangely his face was still hidden. Horned creature widened his eyes and his vertical shaped pupils faced with Natsu.

"Because. you. was. not. a. human. from. beginning…"

These word's hit Natsu's brain and sent him to another universe.

'Wasn't a human?"

'What the hell is going on?'

'What the hell is that demon trying to say?'

'And why…'

'Why I am not suprised…'

Natsu covered his head with his hands as he tilted downwards and cried out with a headache. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Demon straightened up and looked at Natsu with his humiliating eyes. His voice was calmer than usual. "Your 'playing around' times are over…" Natsu gritted his teeth and tried to look up but the headache was forcing him to the ground. His lips parted. "W..ho are you?" He managed to ask. Demon smirked as he approached his face to Natsu again, he opened his mouth and let an amount of gray steam out but he didn't speak, he waited like he was trying to suffer Natsu more. Pink haired boy was helpless, he just looked at him with a suffering face and waited for his answer.

"I am…"

…

"Natsu!" A sound echoed in his head and forced him to open his eyes suddenly, he looked up to the wooden roof. He was like a statue, he couldn't speak, he couldn't look around, he just stared at the roof. By the way a girl was trying to contact with him but her voice couldn't reach him again.

"Natsu, wake up!" She yelled and really hoped that but Natsu didn't make a move. The girl looked at Natsu's pupils, they were still lifeless and faded, almost brown.

But she didn't give up, she shouted again but this time more louder.

"Natsu!"

Pink haired boy's eyes widened and he blinked several times, he was awake now. He turned his face to certain red haired girl. Erza's shocked look was still on her face but after seconds she let out a breath in relief and smiled. Everything was fine for Natsu, he couldn't remember what happened but the nightmare he had lived was over.

When he was about to smile, Erza's beautiful face replaced with the previous horrible corpse face. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as a chilling sound came from her throat and some disgusting insect sounds from his face. She was shooking her body like crazy.

"Hahaha there is no escape from me!"

It was like a witch sound but stangely it was masculine too. Natsu narrowed his eyes, that demon had exceed the limit. He raised a hand to the cadaver and gripped her neck, actually he wasn't gripping directly, his hand was inches far from her body but his magic was holding her in air. She had no eyes but Natsu could understand she was looking at her.

"Is this all you can, huh?" The same voice again, a voice that stracthing his skull.

"Don't mess with me again!" He glowed with a popped vein on his forehead. He wanted to finish this quickly but he distracted when he heard some footsteps coming from behind. Mirajane and a black haired boy stepped in with a rush. The black haired boy was a wizard canditate like Mira 'Gray Fullbuster'. As they stopped and turned their faces to certain pink haired boy, they froze.

Mirajane's eyes wide opened as she cried with a sound that trembled the building.

"What the hell are you DOING!?"

Gray didn't say anything, he dashed to Natsu with all of his might. He used both of his little hands and froze Natsu's arm completely. As he did this, lifeless weight fell to floor and a **Tud!** sound came out. Natsu stopped, he didn't move a muscle. Thoughts walked around in his mind, until one of them launched itself to him like a rocket. He was scared. He begged to someone, someone who can hear him.

'Please. Everything but that.'

He lowered his face slowly as he can, he wasn't ready for it. But the outcome was strict, there was a girl lying on the floor and she was not other than certain red haired beauty. Her neck was covered bruises and her face was almost red. Natsu stared at the girl, he got smaller and smaller until he crashed under guilt and horror. The worst thing is, she wasn't moving.

Everything went clear at that moment, he was in infirmary and there were several beds lined up side by side. There was a council flag hung over the door with a blue symbol on it, probably he was in the academy which Erza told about. His whole body was covered with bandages and they were wet from sweating like crazy.

When Natsu was paralyzed a hard fist met with his face and launched him to other beds. Mirajane was the one who punched him, she immediately jumped to the girl who's lying on the floor. She placed her ear on her chest and listened for heartbeats. Yes, her heart was beating. She moved her head and search for some hot air coming out from her mouth but there wasn't any. She raised Erza's body and turned it around.

She was aware of what to do, she began to slap her back with hard hits. By the way, Natsu straigthened his body from rumble and watched the white haired mage with same frightened eyes. This was his next nighmare, he wished that this wasn't happening and all he must do was open his eyes and see his scarlet haired friend next to him.

Not gonna happen.

Gray was next to Mira, he was worried about his new friend and waiting for a occurable job to help Mira. Mirajane kept slapping her until a suffering cough escaped from Erza's lips. She coughed several times and began to take deep breaths. She was still unconciousness.

A tiny old man entered to the room with a rumble and noticed what was happening. After a while, his gaze directed to Natsu who was trying to save himself from overwhelming emotions but failing. He was a wise man, he noticed his looks and understood the situation.

'What have you done…' He thought and walked towards Mira who's placing Erza's body to a bed with Gray. He frowned and turned his face to Mira.

"How is she?" He asked and wished that Natsu is close enough to hear. Mirajane sighed and wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"She is alive but the wound around her neck looks bad, we better call the nurse." She stated and frowned at Natsu. A vein popped on her forehead and she began to walk to him, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed Fairy Tail's guild master sending a serious look to her.

"Gramps?" She wondered. Master shook his face in a negative meaning. But the certain black haired boy wasn't in a mood to listen to him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He roared as he placed his fist to his other palm.

"She was watching you for three days and is this your way to say thank you!?" He yelled more loudly, he was waiting a move from Natsu to attack him. Natsu didn't replied, his eyes was shadowed by his hair. Mirajane turned around and began to watch him, she was going to listen her elder's words.

Natsu stood up and began to walk slowly. Gray was ready to attack him but he couldn't sense any harm in his actions. Natsu walked and walked, he was next to Mirajane now. Silver haired girl kept watching him when her face began to turn into a shocked one.

'He is… trembling.' She thought and loosened the fist she was tightening. Natsu passed her slowly and made his way to exit door, his guilty emotions were on his shoulders and forcing him to the floor. When he was about to step out from the room, a weak voice heard from behind.

"That wasn't…"

"…your fault."

Fortunetely it was Erza's voice. Her eyes were open and looking at Natsu directly. Everyone in the room exept Natsu turned around and looked at her.

Natsu stopped. His blood froze with Erza's words, on the one hand he was happy because she was sound.

On the other hand, the words she just said. Were they true?

How could she say that, how could she be that strong. Wasn't this Natsu's fault, how?

It was.

Natsu tried to move his face and wanted to look at her. He wished that her face returned normal again. He turned his face and looked over his shoulder, met with Erza's eyes. She was normal exept the wounds on her neck.

Something unexpected happened, Erza gasped silently. Everyone turned their faces to Natsu and wondered what made Erza be suprised. All they saw was a boy who is walking away when ripping the bandages what's protecting his body. Mira shook her head and approached to Erza.

"Erza are you okey?" She asked with a worried face but couldn't recieve an answer in that second. Erza wasn't caring about the injury she was dealing with, there was something else in her mind and it was important than anything now. A thing that she hasn't seen until today on Natsu's face. She couldn't help but whispered her thoughts out when trying to breath properly.

"He was crying…"

…

 **Yup, that's it. I was crying like Natsu when I was writing this... Whatever I need some OCs for Academy's Clubs so If you have some concepts please PM me. By the way, is there any Beta Readers here... :(**


	6. Chapter Five : Magician Academy

**I decided to change the story name, it will be changed until next episode. Don't worry the content is same. Yep, it's a time skip...**

 **.**

 **Demons May Cry** **– A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Five: Magician Academy**

 **.**

 **Spring, X780 - A flat in Magnolia Town Center**

This was a small flat which located in an apartment's second floor. It was containing a bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom. There was just a girl living in here, so the size was not a problem.

A blonde girl was lying on the only bed in the room, her name was Lucy. She had a young appeareance, sixteen years old. When she was sleeping peacefully a huge clock appeared in the room with a puff of smoke. After than it approached to Lucy and tried to wake her up with shooking her body.

After several attemps Lucy opened her brown eyes and yawned. She looked around and noticed the giant clock staring at her.

"Good morning." She said with a sleepy voice when she was rubbing her eyes. Old clock pulled his hands from her and straightened his body.

"Good morning Lucy, it's 7 o'clock. Good Luck in your first day in Academy." He said and smiled to his younger, then he disappeared with the same smoke. Lucy stared at the smoke with blank looks but it didn't take long and she widened her eyes.

"Yeah, it's the first day in school!" She cried as she jumped from the bed quickly. She was really excited about that. She threw herself to the bathroom and began to prepare herself. Taking a shower, combing hair, eating breakfast and wearing school uniform - actually after an hour, she was ready. She took her bag and opened the door. After that, she closed the door and locked it carefully, it was her first day in the city so she was nervous.

"I am going to be late." She said as she fastened her steps. She was in her school uniform; a white shirt with a blue ribbon wrapped around her collar, a dark - blue coat and a blue short skirt. After several steps, she noticed two boys walking in front of her. One of them was a bit taller than the other one and his hair was jet-black and his eyes were dark-blue.

The other one had a spiky blonde hair, straight face with same colored eyes and a line scar on his eyebrow. His left ear was adorned with an earring but the importing thing was, they were wearing Academy Uniforms. A white shirt with a red tie, a dark blue jacket for their upper body and light blue pants for the bottom but the blonde boy wasn't wearing a jacket.

Lucy couldn't help but approached to them, she was really needing a person to talk. She stood next to them with a shy expression on her face.

"Hi!" She greeted. Boys stopped walking and turned around with serious faces what made Lucy gasp. After a second, the blonde one smirked at her as the other one smiled.

"Yo."

"Hello!"

Lucy wiped the newly forming sweats on her forehead and smiled to them. Blonde one began to jump around her as he studied every part of her body. Lucy slightly blushed as the black haired boy was facepalming.

"W- What are you doing?" She asked, blonde boy smelled her one last time and his grin grew wider.

"You are a Magician Academy student like us, right?" He asked.

"Yeah I am Lucy! I am a first-year." She replied with a smile. Blonde boy flashed another grin to her.

"Sting! I am a first-year too but don't forget my face I am the man who will become the strongest wizard in histo-" He said but interrupted with a punch to his head. The attacker was the older boy.

"If you keep acting like that they won't allow you to enter to school." He said and sighed in defeat.

"I am Gray, second-year nice to meet you." The black haired boy offered a hand to Lucy. Lucy looked at his face, he was clearly older than Sting.

"Nice to meet you too." She said as she shook his hand. They were like brothers, maybe?

"Are you siblings?" She asked. Gray frowned as he pointed the boy who's lying on the ground.

"Hell no. I met with him one day ago and he somehow sticked to me." He said with a mocking voice. Sting recovered himself and took a figting stance.

"What was that Gray-san, you wanna fight?" He asked with an energetic voice. Gray grinned at him and patted his head.

"Okey Okey, I was just kidding. Keep this energy to school, there are so much fights waiting for you." He stated. Sting sent an annoyed look to him but didn't protest. Gray trew his backpack to his shoulder and began to walk.

"Let's go we're going to be late!" He said. Sting took his position next to him with a happy expression on his face.

'I can't wait for the school!' He thought in excitement. Lucy wasn't sure about following them or not, they were looking like good boys but…

"Come on Lucy!" Sting's voice heard from front and he gripped Lucy's wrist. Lucy couldn't find any time to protest, he was already dragging her to school. Somehow, they ended up in front of the school building. Lucy was panting like crazy when Gray and Sting weren't tired a bit.

"Welcome to Magician Academy also you can see the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild's building there!" Gray pointed at the huge building 200 meter far from them. Lucy raised her head and her eyes met with the huge building in front of her. That was big, almost four times bigger than the Fairy Tail building. Her brown eyes widened as she studied it. It was like a palace; a large garden, an ornamental pool with fountains and a giant statue. Lucy turned her face to Gray.

"What's that statue's meaning?" She asked in wonder. Gray stretched his head with a finger and looked at the statue.

"It's Magic Council's emblem. You know this school was built by them." He stated. Lucy nodded his head and continued staring.

"Morning Gray!" A sound came from front as Lucy turned her face to the source of the voice. There was a girl older and taller than herself with a long dark-red hair. She was wearing a pale yellow cardigan on her shirt beside the usual school uniform. Her skirt length was same as Lucy's but her black socks were almost reaching to her knees. With a pair of crystal shaped earrings in her ear, one word formed in Lucy's brain to describe her 'Beautiful'.

"Yo Erza!" Gray replied with a grin. Erza smiled back as she approached to him with a red arm band in her palm. She turned her attention to Lucy and Sting.

"First-years?" She wondered.

"Yeah, they came with me. He is Sting and she is Lucy." He intoduced. Erza cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Magician Academy Lucy, Sting." She said with a serious tone, maybe too serious…

"Thank you, Erza – sa-" Lucy tried reply but interrupted by Sting, he was jumping around in excitement.

"Say say, is she strong Gray-san?" He asked with the same excitement. Gray began to sweat as he understood what he was trying to do.

"Oi Sting, I don't think it's a good idea." Gray said when he was watching Erza with corner of his eye, nervously.

"It means she's strong right?" Sting said as his hand began to glow in white energy. Erza raised an eyebrow as Lucy took a step back. He was gathering so much energy in his palm, Lucy couldn't help but watched him in awe.

"Holy Magic?" Erza asked with a confused face. Sting's glowing hand turned into a fist and it disappeared in white lights. Blonde boy shook his head in negative meaning.

"Nope. I am **White Dragon Slayer!** " He said as he dashed to scarlet haired girl. Gray already knew the match's result, he was wondering something else; Was he really a Dragon Slayer?

"Hmm, so it's **Lost Magic**." Erza stated with a wise voice, totally unaffected from Sting's behaivors. There were another Dragon Slayers in this school.

Lucy was angry to Sting for attacking a unguarded girl like that and she couldn't understand why Gray was letting him. She extended a hand to the keys attached to her belt, she was going to protect her.

 **Dum!**

Lucy's eyes widened because Sting was launched to ground with a lump on his head. She coudn't even see Erza's attack, she was so fast…

Erza sighed and approached to Gray again.

"Wear this Gray, first day or not we are on duty." She said and extended the red arm-band to him. Gray sent a tired look to her and took the arm-band, he wore it to his right arm. By the way Lucy kneeled next to Sting, he is breathing right?

"Sting, you okey?" She asked. The blonde boy slowly stood up when rubbing his sore head.

"Aah, it hurts." He said but it didn't take much and he walked to the location which Erza is standing.

"You're super strong Erza-san! Fight me again!" He said with an excited voice. Erza smiled to him, she liked energetic people.

"Maybe later Sting, now we must head to auditorium. Opening ceremony is about to begin." She stated. Sting crossed his arms in an annoyed stance. Gray extended a hand to his head and touched to the lump.

"Aaah! Why did you do that Gray-san?" He cried in pain. Gray smirked as he took his position next to Erza.

"As I said, there are so much fights waiting for you. Come on!" He called. Somehow Lucy and Sting followed them.

"What about this arm-bands?" Sting asked and placed both of his hands on his nape.

"It's showing that we are members of Discipline Board." Erza replied when she was still walking.

"Wow!"

 **Auditorium**

Lucy stepped in with the small group, she couldn't help but widened her eyes in excitement. The auditorium was huge, there were at least five hundred people inside. She couldn't even see the back seats. When she was looking around with nervous eyes, Sting called her with a hand sign.

"Come on Lucy, we have a seat in there!" He said as he pointed the middle-seats with his finger. Lucy blinked and nodded, she followed him. They began to walk until Lucy noticed Erza heading to another direction. She turned her face to boys in wonder.

"Where is Erza-san going?" She asked. Gray turned to her, actually he was about to explain.

"She's going to show up on stage as Discipline Board's chairwoman." He stated. Another thing to make Lucy amazed. Erza was beatiful, she was strong and she was in a serious position in school. Suddenly Erza became Lucy's idol.

"Wow, she is perfect isn't she?" She said. Gray and Sting flashed two smiles to her.

"Yeah she is…" Gray said when his voice was turning into a frightened one.

"..but mostly scary." He said as he hung his head when his memories with Erza rushed to his brain. Lucy and Sting facepalmed and tried to comfort him.

"It's over." She patted his back and like she was trying to save him from a trauma. Gray took a deep breath and smiled to them. They heard a microphone rumble and quickly headed to their seats. Someone walked forwards to the stage with a microphone in his hand. There was an ordinary suit on him and his jacket was adorned with a magic council emblem. He placed his fist in front of his mouth like he was clearing his throat.

"Good morning. I am spokesman of Magic Council. Firstly, welcome to Magician Academy of Fiore. It's not easy to win this school, congratulations!" He said and a cheer-applause wave covered the air. After the rumble died the man continued. Lucy raised an eyebrow and turned her face to black haired boy.

"Isn't he the principal?" She asked. Gray didn't looked at her but replied her question.

"This school have no principal. School Council manages that job but Magic Council always says the last word, by the way Council members are just students like you and me." He explained. Lucy found it weird but didn't complain. The man's sound heard again.

"You have a long education year, focus on your lessons. Don't forget, finishing this school is not easy but… If you graduate, you will become a honorable wizard." He said and the same applause wave covered the air. Lucy listened him carefully until he began to tell same stuff again. She was waiting for Erza's appearence and as far as she understood from Gray and Sting's faces, they were too. After minutes, he finished his speech.

"Allright, I want to call the chairwoman of School Council to talk to you. Irene Belserion!" He said and pointed the door with his arm, he got off from the stage. Lucy locked her eyes to the newcomer but she wasn't aware of a thing, everyone were doing the same thing.

After a while, a girl walked in. She was wearing the same uniform as Lucy but somehow she thought that Irene's is nicer than Lucy's. For her lower body she was wearing the same skirt but her legs were adorned with black tights. She was clearly longer than herself, no she was longer than Erza too. A pair of braided scarlet hair were sagging on her shoulders, they were long… long enough to reach her abdomen.

First Erza, now this girl, there were so many beatiful girls in this school. The girl named Irene stood in front of the crowd and smiled to them, some of the crowd cheered.

"She has so much fans, isn't she?" She said with a shocked voice. Gray and Sting nodded their heads and tried act like they weren't affected from her smile. Lucy hung her head in defeat then began to listen to Council Chairwoman.

"Good Morning Everyone." Irene said with a ladylike voice and another applause wave covered the air.

"Welcome to Magician Academy of Fiore…"

…

"…I don't want to bore you with same words but we care about discipline in this school so let me introduce you the Chairman of Discipline Board." She said with a smile and extended a hand to sideward.

"Erza Scarlet!" She called. Erza stepped in and began to approach her, after a while she stopped and turned her body to audience. She bowed in front of them with respect and gained an applause wave from the people. Council chairwoman talked about another things when Erza was standing in the same location.

"…There are several clubs in this school, you can join one of them as you want. Of course you must ask to the chairmans." She stated in her last words and let the students go to their classes. Lucy simply followed Sting and Gray and they stepped out from the large room.

Lucy found herself in front of a theather typed classroom.

'Everything is huge in this school.' She thought and turned her face to Gray who's reading Lucy and Sting's lesson timeline.

"…there is no constant classroom in this school so you'll go where is your lesson is." He said and pointed the class.

"Your lesson is in here now, hmm its name is Introduction to Sorcery." He said and handed back the timeline to Sting.

"Allright, thanks Gray-san. Did you pass this course?" He asked. Gray simply nodded.

"Yeah, my course is on the second floor but there are another second-years in your course." He said with a smile and turned around but he remembered something and looked at them over his shoulder. Several students passed him and entered to the classroom.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask…" He said. Sting grinned and Lucy returned with a smile.

"Thank you Gray-san." Lucy said.

"Don't worry I'll give you a headache with my questions." Sting said with the same grin. Gray sighed as he turned around again.

"This is what I'm scared of…" He grumbled as he headed to stairs when waving to them. Lucy stepped in and took a look into the class. It was full of students who are around her age. Sting made his way to inside and noticed two empty seats in the back desks.

"There." He said and pointed the empty seats, Lucy nodded and they began to walk. They passed several students; happy, nervous, badass. Lucy sent curious looks to everywhere, she wanted to recognize them.

Before she arrived to her seat, she noticed a boy sitting in front of the empty seat. Actually he was lying, his legs were crossed on his desk and a part of his head was resting on Lucy's desk. There was a small book on his face so Lucy couldn't see his face, all she saw was his pink hair and red hair tips. Probably he was sleeping, his chest was moving up and down.

Of course he was wearing the usual school uniform but he wasn't wearing a tie and the first and second buttons of his shirt was open. There was a grey hoodie on his white shirt and strangely his left hand was covered with bandages. Sting frowned and approached to the pink haired boy. Lucy noticed this and pulled him from his shirt.

"It's okey Sting, In any case he is going to wake up when the course starts." She stated. Sting looked at her.

"Okey, if you say so." He replied with a straight face and sat to his seat when Lucy did the same. After a while waiting, teacher entered to the classroom. Actually he wasn't a teacher, he made his way to the teacher's table.

"Good Morning. My name is Macao Donbolt, I am a Fairy Tail Wizard." He said to the class and gained a big 'wow'. Fairy Tail was most of the students' dream.

"Only for today I'll be here to talk with you, after today your teacher will lecture you."Blue haired man stated.

"..and Natsu correct your posture." He said with tired voice. Lucy was waiting for this because that boy in front of him was sitting in a unrespectful style, she wasn't aware of him his name but probably it was him. The boy named Natsu didn't make a move, Lucy was watching him carefully, this was her chance to see his face. After several seconds, Natsu straightened his body and pulled his legs from the desk. He took the book on his face and looked at the teacher.

Lucy noticed that he had obsidian eyes until they began to turn into unusual red ones from inside to out, she almost gasped. Like it was natural to him, this was what happens to his eyes when he wake up. He placed the book to his desk, he was looking so… bored. Lucy couldn't say he is scary or handsome.

Macao sighed as he turned his face to class again.

"So what was I saying… hmm yeah, guild masters will be here when you are graduating. They'll invite you to their own guilds. You can join one of them with some sort of tests."He stated with the same voice. Students grumled in annoyance, there were too much test to pass.

"Hehe… Did anyone say it's easy to become a wizard? Now introduce yourselves to the class one by one." Macao said with a smirk and class did what he said.

"Zato."

"Crissy."

"Lulu…

…

 **Lunchtime**

Lucy and Sting walked around and finally found the cafeteria. Guess what, it was huge. They looked around, there were too much people inside. One of the running girls bumped Sting.

"I am sorry." She apologized and continued to run. Sting turned around with a confused look.

"No prob." He managed to say. Lucy looked around and her eyes searched for Erza or Gray - her only friends in this school. Finally she managed to notice them because Gray was waving to them. Lucy poked Sting and caused him to see them. He grinned to Gray and the black haired boy lowered his hand. Sting and Lucy selected their meals and headed to the table with trays in their hands. There was someone else sitting next to Erza, a silver haired girl.

"Yo! Erza-san, Gray-san." Sting said and placed his tray to the table and Lucy did the same.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy greeted. Erza and Gray smiled to them and replied with similar greetings. Erza pointed the beautiful white haired girl with her hand.

"She is Mirajane – another member of Discipline Board. Also she is working at Fairy Tail as a barmaid." She said. Mirajane sent them an angelic smile and nearly gave a heart attack to Sting.

"Actually it's a part-time job. Hi there, Lucy and hmm… Sting." Mirajane greeted. Lucy returned her smile with another one as Sting sent her his signature grin.

"Hi, Mirajane-san!"

"What's up!"

Erza turned her face to Lucy and sent a caring look to her.

"So, how was your first lesson Lucy?" She asked.

"Actually, it wasn't a lesson. A Fairy Tail wizard named 'Macao' chatted with us about everyhing, it was more like a orientation." She stated. Erza nodded and focused on her meal again. Sting was starving so he did the same when Lucy was watching around. She noticed a big muscular boy sitting far from herself. There were two boys and a girl sitting next to him.

The boy was blonde and there was a lightning shaped scar on his left eyebrow. With a serious look on his face, he looked strong. Anyway, Lucy turned her face from him and began to eat. Meanwhile, Erza blinked and straightened her body. She extended a hand to her ear and touched to the mini radio. After a while, a serious expression covered her face.

"Okey, where?" She asked to the radio and waited for an answer. She listened for a while and nodded her head.

"Allright, I am sending Gray." She said and pulled her hand from her ear. She let out a breath and turned her face to Gray. Before she said anything Gray stood up.

"Where?" He asked.

"Garden, around the pool." She replied with a straight face. Gray nodded his head and began to walk away. Sting jumped in excitement and followed him.

"Wait Gray-san I want to see too!" He yelled as he rushed. Lucy blinked several times and turned her curious face to Erza.

"What's going on Erza-san?" She asked. Erza sighed and took a bite from the meat.

"There are people fighting in the garden." She stated. Lucy sent a confused look to her as Mira was listening them.

"Fighting is forbidden right?" She asked. Erza simply shook her head in negative meaning.

"Not really. If both sides accept the duel, we are just inspecting the match. If they don't, we are not letting them fight." She said with a monotone voice. Lucy thought for a moment and nodded her head, it made sense.

 **Outside**

Gray made his way to the crowd which formed around two person. Sting did the same and they arrived to the area. Gray pushed the crowd and intoduced himself.

"Let me pass, Discipline Board." He said with a straight face, boys and girls recognized the arm-band on his arm and stepped aside. Sting found a chance to pass and walked forward the crowd with Gray. Gray stood in front of the fighters and stared at them. One of them was certain take-over wizard, Elfman Strauss. Gray recognized him easily.

And the other one was… like a first-year. She was a slim girl with purple hair, her face was extremely serious. Her uniform was tight and there was a sheathed white katana in her palm. Gray stepped forward.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster from Discipline Board. Are you two accepting this battle?" He asked. Elfman raised both of his arms.

"Of course, she spoke badly about menfolk!" He roared. His opponent sighed and tightened her grip on the sword.

"I have no choice then, I am - Kagura Mikazuchi – accepting your challenge." She said with a calm but serious voice. Gray sighed as he stepped back slowly. Sting was watching them carefully and hoping that the show might teach him something. Elfman raised his arm as a purple magic seal appeared on it.

 **Beast Arm : Black Bull!**

His arm grew more muscular and covered with black fur. He dashed to his opponent and sent a punch to her chest. Kagura raised her sword and easily blocked the attack with its hilt. Elfman tried to punch him again and again but he failed. Kagura was a strong opponent. People were enjoying the show, even some of them cheered at them.

Kagura slashed her sword which blocked by Elfman's arm, this force sent him backwards. Another magic seal appeared on his arm and his black arm replaced with a iron one.

 **Beast Arm : Iron Bull!**

He attached to Kagura again but she suddenly disappeared from his sight. He looked around and looked for her but couldn't see her.

"I am here." A sound came from behind as he felt a huge pain on his back and fell to ground with a line wound on his body. He lost his consciousness. Gray immediately headed to the area and stopped the match.

"Allright it's over. Winner is Kagura Mika.. err Mikazuchi." He said and touched to his mini radio. He spoke with someone and took Elfman from ground, he wrapped Elfman's arm to his own shoulder and turned his face to Sting who is looking at Kagura with all of his eyes, probably two...

"Sting come here and help me!" He said with a loud voice. Sting nodded quikly and took Elfman's another arm. They headed to the infirmary. Meanwhile, the girl named Kagura left the area without a word. They left smiling, grinning and frowning faces behind.

…

The pink haired boy stretched his arms, the floor wasn't comfortable enough to sleep. Actually he had no intention to sleep, he just wanted to watch the clouds. Yes, he was on the roof. He stood up and closed his hood, it was cold; at least his body was cold. He let out a breath and leaned to railings, began to watch the students. After a while, he closed his eyes and felt a little burning sensetion in his orbs.

"What do you want, Dimaria?" He asked with a cold tone without looking back, wasn't he alone right now? In a second a figure materialized behind Natsu. She was a buxom girl with short yellow hair, though she was slender. There was a coat wrapped around her waist.

"Chairwoman is calling you." She said with a monotone voice, clearly she wasn't glad of being used as a messenger pigeon. Natsu sighed tiredly, he placed his elbow to the railing as his chin was resting on his palm.

"She can come here if she want to see me that much…" He said with a bored voice. Dimaria gritted her teeth as he appeared behind the pink haired boy with a dagger in her hand, she pressed the weapon to his neck.

"If you talk about her like this again, I'll kill you Natsu!" She frowned at him. Her voice was treathening and her eyes were dangerous. Natsu rolled his eyes, this girl was always hasty. He straightened his body from the ceiling and it caused the dagger to be pushed to his neck more. Strangely nothing happened to his neck, he turned his body to the girl and pushed the dagger away with his hand.

"…" Dimaria wasn't suprised, she already witnessed moments like this. She didn't know the reason but her daggers never could cut him. Natsu approached his poker face to the blonde girl, actually this was the thing what made Dimaria suprised.

"Do you really think that your little toy can kill me?" He whispered to her ear. Dimaria pulled her head back as she felt Natsu's chilling breath in her ear. She stepped back in a defensive posture.

"Just go!" She yelled in annoyance. Natsu looked at her for two seconds and put his hands to his pockets when his hood was still covering his head. He didn't care about her actions and made his way to stairs. Dimaria watched him leave and let out a relief breath. She put a hand to her ear and stroked it, tried get rid of the stange sensation. After a while, she headed to stairs.

…

Gray and Sting headed to cafeteria and sat to their seats, their seats were still empty thanks to Erza and Lucy. Gray placed his back to the chair and tried to comfort himself.

"Aah I am too old for these kind of jobs." He said triedly. Erza frowned at him, poor boy raised his arms and tried to protect himself from her gaze.

"Joke! It was just a joke ha haha." He said nervously and tried to support his words with a fake laugh. Erza sighed and her serious face disappeared.

"And? How did it go?" She asked with a wondering face, Lucy was in wonder too so she listened carefully. Gray looked up and tried to remember every detail.

"Elfman and a girl were fighting, probably Elfman was the one who started that…" His eyes searched for Mirajane but she was already gone, probably she heard the event and went to infirmary.

"The girl beat Elfman in a second and I brought him to infirmary, the end." He stated and studied his meal, it was cold. Erza sighed in defeat, it was first day of the school and Elfman was making a scene. She couldn't help but hoped that he is healthy.

Meanwhile Lucy was staring at someone, though half of the cafeteria were staring at the same person. The councilwoman was sitting in a table and she was alone. Her legs were crossed and she was drinking something from a stylish cup. She turned her face to Erza.

"Erza-san, why the councilwoman is alone? I thought she has so much friends." She asked with a curious face.

"Hm?" Gray and Sting turned and tried to see what Lucy is talking about. Erza took a sip from her tea and raised her face. She noticed a pair of scarlet hair, yes it was her. She had no idea, she didn't know her personally. Maybe she liked to be alone, who knows?

"Who knows…" She said with an unconcerned voice but suddenly her face replaced with a suprised one…

He is here.

Certain pink haired boy stepped in - hands in pocket - and continued to walk slowly. He didn't even looked around and headed to the table. His hood wasn't on his head.

"What happened Erza-san?" Lucy asked with a wondering voice because Erza was looking at something with wide eyes. Erza heard Lucy's voice and blinked.

"N- Nothing." She said and took the cup from table nervously. Lucy moved her head aside, she couldn't understand but Gray was completely aware of the situation. He turned his head and his eyes met with pale skin and pink hair. Natsu passed them and stood in front of Irene's table. Sting looked around, at least ten people were looking at the newcomer. He finally noticed him.

"Oh, isn't he the sleepy one in the classroom." He said. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yep, he is. I couldn't see his face clearly at that time, it looks a bit scary…" She stated and kept looking at him. Sting made an unconcerned face.

"Hmm, is that so…" He didn't care about his face. They heard a rumble and turned around, Erza had stood up from the chair harsly. For a reason, her face was angry.

"Erza-san?" Sting wondered. Erza didn't reply for two seconds but her lips finally moved.

"I have to go." She said and did what she just said, she walked away with quick steps. Sting and Lucy were speechless, why Erza was acting like this?

Gray let out a breath and turned his face to them.

"Do not mind her but don't speak too much about that guy when Erza is around." He stated with a serious face. These words just increased their worry, when they were about to ask again Gray interrupped them.

"I'll go and check her, take care you two… and don't forget about your next course." He said and quickly moved away. Sting and Lucy blinked several times and looked at each other.

"What was that now?"

"No clue."

…

Natsu pulled the chair back and sat, there were already a meal waiting for him but he locked his eyes to the girl sitting in front of him. Irene smiled to him and put the cup to its coaster.

"Welcome Natsu, how are you?" She asked. Natsu's expression didn't change though he didn't have an expression.

"Same." He said with a monotone voice. Irene's smile grew larger, she almost grinned, she liked his tough personality. She placed her elbows to the table and approached her body to the pink haired boy.

"Don't be like that Natsu, you know I am caring about you." She said with a soft voice. Natsu leaned back and comforted himself, he looked up and closed his eyes. He could hear the whispers coming out from students mouths, they were talking about Irene and him.

"So? Will you invite me to your team again?" He asked. Irene smirked.

"Maybe…. But I already know your answer so there is no need for this." She said. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her, scarlet haired girl continued.

"Why are you in this school Natsu?" She asked, it was the main question.

"Who knows…" Natsu replied. Irene thought that he is not replying her question again and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Natsu noticed it and sighed in defeat.

"I really don't know…" He turned his face to the window and watched to the sky. Irene stared at Natsu's bandaged arm and licked her lips.

'You must be on my side Natsu, at least your power must.'

…

 **End of the Chapter.**


End file.
